Harry Potter and A New Beginning
by OloEopia-Merlin
Summary: COMPLETED Harry left on a mission to find someone who'd been haunting his mind and heart. He came back and found many changes, some good, some bad and some new. How will he cope. How will Hermione cope. Would she accept him back with open arms or make him
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all the Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Merlin and Lost Years characters and objects are not mine, they belong to T.A. Barron. Everything in this story is fiction

Prologue

He'd been away for a while in search of something he didn't understand. He'd discovered a whole new world even if he was only in it for a few weeks or so he thought. He'd also discovered who was sending him those feelings truly filled with sadness and pain. He was compelled to find that person because he knew he was the only person who could deliver him from the anguish that filled his heart.

He stood in the corner of the charms classroom quite invisible to the naked eyes. He observed his wife's furrowed brows as she read through one of her students' parchment. There was still over one foot stack of parchment on the corner of her desk waiting for her attention. He wanted desperately to open himself up to her so that she could feel him, but he'd severed that connection when he left on his mission. He thought it would help ease the pain for her, but who was he kidding? If she felt half the pain he was going through being apart from her, then severing the connection may not have helped at all. It probably helped him a little though. Not knowing what was going through her head and her heart was driving him crazy, but he knew that if he had a little glimpse of her mind and heart, he'd have abandoned the mission he set out for.

The nightmares and the constant ache in his heart from the invisible person his wife knew had been eating him up inside. It was she who suggested he search for the root of those feelings and to help the person who had been haunting him day and night. He told her it would go away at first, but the longer he waited the pain and anguish that had been emanating from the unknown person grew in magnitude he could not have imagined himself. There were times during the months following the last battle when his heart would constrict at the immensity of the pain that radiated from the person.

After a few more weeks of trying to shut out the feelings without success, he decided to take his wife's suggestion. He didn't want to take anyone with him for fear of the risks involved, though he'd had to argue with his family and friends quite a bit to get his way. In the end they understood that he'd have to go on the journey alone.

He left his wife in the capable hands of his grandfather and his best friend, and to his knowledge his children though no one else but his wife knew of their children's ability to protect their mum. He promised he'd return before his children were born whether or not his journey was completed or not. He would not miss the birth of his sons. His empath power was a blessing on most occasions. He was able to link with his unborn children. They were only a few months old in the womb, but their powers were so advanced they were able to communicate with their father constantly. Harry Potter was proud.

He was truly a remarkable man. He hadn't even reached eighteen when he, powerful wizard, had defeated the dark Lord, Voldermort, who'd been thought of as the most menacing dark wizard for over a decade. Of course being a great wizard ran in the family. He had the great Merlin as an ancestor and of course his grandfather, Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, who had also been the greatest wizard of his time. It was only natural that greatness also came from him and his descendants. But what was power without great knowledge? That was where his wife came in. Hermione Jane Granger Potter was thought to be the most intelligent witch of her time. Not only was she smart, she was also strong and brave. One had to be, to be married to the most powerful wizard of his time. She kept him grounded. Their love grew from friendship and was still growing each day. It was that love he counted on to keep him strong.

Before he left, he made sure that his wife would be busy. Thanks to Professor Flitwick's early retirement, Hermione was offered a teaching position. With her brilliant mind she could have done anything she wanted, but being close to Hogwarts and family was more important to her. However, she was also offered a position by the ministry of magic as head of the research and development department. She took the professorship and decided to work as a consultant for the minister of magic. Harry was supportive of her decision and was content that the work would keep her busy enough to keep her mind off of him and his mission, so he hoped.

Harry, too, was offered any position he wanted, even the Minister of Magic position, but he turned them all down. He was offered the starting position in the top most Quidditch team in all of Europe, but he declined. He told the public that he'd wanted to spend time with his family and just enjoy his life without the additional pressures. Though reporters camped outside his home or his known home at Grimmauld Place, he wasn't bothered too much unless he'd wanted to talk to them. No one outside his family and close circle of friends knew the extent of his powers and he wasn't going to enlighten anyone he felt had no business knowing.

After the defeat of the Dark Lord, he was bombarded with owls from around the world. He accepted them all without reservations, but the amount of "fan mail" did not go to his head. He felt the world's relief and gratitude and did not have to open each mail to know what was in it. Hermione merely created a spell to have all the thank you letters stored in a keepsake box as soon as they arrived. It was quite clever really, as soon as an owl entered their home, the contents of the mail was filtered magically and sorted in boxes for them – urgent, family, media, general, and of course the ones that got filed into storage – she labeled gratitude. For all the letters he received that expressed gratitude, he simply replied by sending them a response via his empath powers. He would send them his feeling of appreciation.

After a few weeks of rest after the battle, Harry and Hermione decided to hold a muggle wedding ceremony. That became quite a feat for the both of them. They knew they couldn't very well keep it secret and they knew that they wanted to share their nuptials with their friends and family so they had to train their wizard friends who weren't familiar with the muggle way and had to figure out a way to keep from being bombarded by the wizarding public.

They came up with a brilliant plan so as to satisfy the wizarding public and at the same time keep the muggles from seeing the wizarding public. They created a large protective bubble around the grounds where the wedding took place. It was almost like one of that little globe that was shaken or turned over to make the snow fall. The wizarding people who were not personally involved with Harry and Hermione were invited to witness their wedding outside the bubble where they had been served food as well and the opportunity to congratulate the newlyweds a family at a time. They'd created one entrance where the wizarding family walked through and become transformed so that they would blend in with the muggle world – the men in suits and the women in lovely dresses. Thanks to Fred and George who'd expanded their threshold spell. It was the same spell they'd placed on the threshold of the WWW during their grand opening, but with flair. They also put together one spectacular firework show.

Many wizards and witches came from all over the world to witness the wedding. The muggles were amazed at how many turned up for the wedding. They'd even compared it to the day Princess Diana and Prince Charles were wed – but even better. Their wedding day was something out of a fairy tale from Hermione's dress – ornately decorated with tiny pearl beads all hand sewn to the silk gown as well as the 20 foot train. She looked like Cinderella some muggles told her. Of Course, Ron asked "Who the bloody hell was she?" to which he earned a glare from Hermione and Lavender. All in all everything else about the wedding was perfect.

Looking at Hermione at that moment brought back many happy memories that Harry had to keep inside the dark corners of his mind. He really still didn't have a full grasp of what happened to him after jumping through the curtain the Department of Mysteries. He just followed the strong emotion that had plagued him for months and that was where they led him. At the same time he didn't really understand how he and his friend got out of the black hole they'd spent weeks in. His only focus was on how to make the woman he loved understand why he'd been away much longer than they both expected.

He remembered well how she looked the last time she saw her, she was filling out in the proper places as expected motherhood was upon her. He smiled at the memory.

"Harry, are you still going to think me beautiful when I'm as big as a house," Hermione asked her after their active love play. She'd never thought herself vain, but a girl was entitled to care about how she looked for her husband from time to time.

"Hermione, I'm going to think you the most beautiful even when you're old and wrinkled," he chuckled. In truth, he thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"Well, you'd better Harry."

"I love you, Hermione." He kissed her lips. "I love everything about you." He kissed her forehead. "Even your big tummy." He kissed the mound that had been slowly rising in the middle of her body. Being the hormonal person she was, she was getting teary eyed once again. She still couldn't believe she was married to Harry.

"Oh, Harry. I love you too." She sniffed and kissed him back.

He hoped that love will pull him through the explanations he had to present her. He saw the weariness in her face and gauntness as well. He was puzzled. When he left she was in perfect health. Her skin was glowing and her face full and cheery. He didn't expect her to change so much in a few weeks. He knew she should still be carrying their children, unless. Oh, dear Merlin, he thought. Please don't let anything be wrong with Hermione. Please my children be well.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to open himself up to her. He had to feel her again. When he did it was as if a lightning bolt hit him. He felt the storm raging within his wife and all the anger was directed to him and to the person who seemed to have taken him away from her.

Hermione felt Harry instantly. She knew he was near, but she didn't know how close. She lifted her head up as soon as she felt the part of her heart that had been closed for so long. She looked around to see if Harry was somehow at the doorway.

"Harry?" she whispered. The loneliness, the fear, the frustration and anger she'd been holding inside seemed somehow alleviated from within her. She knew that the only way that would happen is that if her emotions were being shared or carried by someone else, someone who was an empath. "Harry!" she screamed.

The pain she'd transferred to him was becoming unbearable. He felt everything that he knew had been bottled up inside her for a while. His control over his invisibility wavered and because the pain was great, he fell to his knees. That was how Hermione saw him.

A/N: This is the first chapter of the last installment. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. Sorry this first one is so short. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. Thanks for your continued support. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her first instinct was to run to him and gather him in her arms. But then she remembered all the pain and anger she'd suffered because of him and stubbornly stood her ground. She stood still behind her desk as the warring emotions battled within her. She felt relief that Harry was still alive, but hurt that he'd taken so long to go back to her without any type of communication while he was away. That was what hurt her most, the lack of communication and acknowledgement on his part. It was as if he left and didn't want anything to do with her or the children she carried.

She remembered when he left. She did encourage him to find out who it was that was sending him the emotions, and at first she could still feel him, but after a week all the ties were severed. She felt as if part of her had died that day and she didn't know if he was alive and well or if he'd died. She'd been like a robot after that. If it wasn't for Dumbledore and her unborn children, she didn't think she would have gotten out of the funk she was in.

Harry could feel everything and she knew that, so she let him feel all of her emotions full force. She wanted to let him go through the hell she went through. It was as if she thrived on letting him suffer the same way she suffered. That way if he said he knew how she felt, he would really know how she felt.

Harry was overwhelmed and tried hard to shut her out so that he can regain a bit of strength back. But her emotions just kept pouring into him like rain during a nasty storm.

"Hermione.." he pleaded. His green eyes filled with tears. But before she could answer, he collapsed on the floor and passed out. She did run to him then. Expertly she checked for signs of life. She felt a weak pulse and the breath she didn't she was holding rushed out of her like a gust of gale. She tried to awaken him by gently tapping his cheeks and it was then she noticed his gaunt appearance. It looked as if he hadn't eaten in months. He looked thinner compared to when he left and was definitely apparent in the sunken cheeks on his face.

She felt a surge of panic. She knew she'd let her pride and anger get the better of her and felt guilty. She didn't let him off the hook completely, but he was still her husband and she still had to take care of him. When he still didn't regain consciousness after five minutes, she was worried. She knew he usually healed himself quickly, but then remembered that he usually had a hard time healing himself when he'd been burdened with using a lot of his powers on something.

She wondered what it could have been that drained him of his powers as she levitated him on their way to the infirmary. The guilt started as soon as she saw his face without the blinding shutters that the hurt she felt kept her from seeing. She couldn't help herself the sight of Harry opened up wounds that she thought was long buried. At least she thought they were.

Madame Pomfrey gasped at the sight of the unconscious Harry headed for the infirmary. To her surprise, Hermione didn't look overjoyed. She knew well enough what Hermione went through while Harry was away and she had never been sure if Harry would find his way back home. She was glad that he did, but from the look on Hermione's face, she didn't think Hermione was.

As soon as Harry was set down on an empty bed, beds that were rarely occupied since Harry had graduated from Hogwarts, Dumbledore rushed in.

"Poppy, is he alright?"

"I can't be sure just yet Albus. Hermione just brought him in. I haven't had a chance to examine him myself yet."

"I'm sorry. Hermione, are you alright?" He'd been her confidante and her only family since Harry left. Her parents had tragically died shortly after Harry left which added to the pain she was already feeling at that time. Dumbledore had been there for her and had become her parent in a way.

He looked at her now, and he knew that she was hurting but he couldn't help being elated that his grandson was finally home. He'd been a constant worry over his well being, but he knew from their last conversation that Harry was determined to find the source of the feelings that haunted him.

He gathered Hermione in his arms to let her know that he was still there for her despite the fact that Harry was home. He knew that she still hadn't forgiven Harry for not getting back when he promised, but he also knew that she still loved him. Even through the hurt and pain that was apparent in her eyes, she still loved him. Now he hoped that Harry could find a way to win her back and he would do anything in his power without breaking her trust in him or straining the relationship they've grown accustomed to. He was certain, however, that they both loved each other and would be happier together even if one of them don't agree at that moment.

"Why do you think it had taken him so long to get back to us?" Hermione asked still trying to hold in the tears she knew would fall endlessly once she was alone.

"I don't know, my dear, but it would be best if we heard what he had to say, wouldn't it?" He saw Harry's eyes flutter open.

"Hermione?" he whispered barely audible.

Hermione turned around and stared at the emerald eyes that had haunted her day and night. She couldn't stay there any longer. She had to go away before she forgot exactly how angry she was. She ran out of the hospital wing and straight into her room.

Harry closed his eyes willing the pain in his heart to stop. He knew he needed rest to regain all his strength back. But he also wanted to talk to Hermione and Dumbledore.

Just as he was about to open his eyes again, something clicked in his head! Hermione was running and he didn't feel the other presence when she was near. Dear Merlin, he'd lost his children. A tear slowly fell from his closed eyes as he let out a scream almost equal to that of a mandrake root.

Dumbledore grabbed him and held him close hoping to calm him down. "Sshhh…" he whispered. Then he started rocking him as he would a baby. "Harry, you must calm down."

"Grandfather," he sobbed. "Hermione and my children…"

"They're all alright, Harry. You must rest. We'll talk after you've rested."

"I don't understand. Hermione looked so… thin" he said for lack of better word.

"We'll talk after you've rested," Dumbledore reassured him. His blue eyes no longer twinkled. He knew too well that his grandchildren, Harry and Hermione, will have a difficult road ahead of them.

Too weak to argue, Harry fell into deep slumber filled with disturbing dreams.

Dumbledore immediately went to seek out Hermione after he was sure that Harry was resting. He knew exactly where to find her. He'd learned more about her since she'd been living at Hogwarts and had officially become family.

"There you are."

"I'm sorry professor."

"No need to apologize, my dear. He's resting now."

"I just needed to get away." She looked at him and saw the sadness reflected in his eyes. They'd been there for a while now. They'd been there for as long as she'd been hurting. Since Harry left them both.

"I understand. There's really no need to explain."

She just stepped into his open arms and let out more tears. It was as if the flood gates had been opened and couldn't be shut off. She didn't know where all the tears were coming from, but she welcomed them hoping they would help cleanse all the sadness and hurt out of her heart.

Dumbledore just held on to her and let her cry on his robes. He felt like crying himself, but he knew that wasn't what she needed. She just needed him to be there for support the way he'd been in the past since Harry left.

"I'm sorry headmaster," she hiccupped.

"Now what did I say about calling me headmaster?" She smiled up at him knowing he wasn't acting like the headmaster to professor. He was acting as he'd always acted with her, as grandfather to granddaughter, as family.

"Sorry, grandfather."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled a bit. "Now, that's more like it. Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"You need t talk to him, when you're ready. I have a feeling he doesn't really know how long he's been gone."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy. But then she saw the seriousness of his face and knew that he wasn't. Her brows furrowed as it always had when she was thinking of something that was serious or of a problem that needed to be solved.

"I will," she finally said after a long pause.

Harry woke up a bit disoriented. He was surprised to find himself on a soft mattress indoors. After spending every night out doors and sleeping on the ground, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have some type of cushion enveloping his body. His first thought was that he'd died and gone to heaven. The next was that he was having a very vivid dream. He'd had a lot of those. He tried to sit up, but was still too weak or was it because there was a hand gently holding him down.

"Welcome back?" Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Grandfather?" It was as if he couldn't believe what he saw. He'd had those dreams many times too and woke up and found himself alone or surrounded with so many others that were lonely and lost just as he was.

"Yes, Harry. You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Do you remember coming here?"

"I wasn't dreaming then? Hermione was actually here?"

"Yes, Harry. But she has class right now. She'll be back later to check on you."

Harry felt relieved. If she still checked on him then that must mean that she still cared for him. The initial cold shoulder he felt was probably due to his late appearance, he thought. He couldn't be that late for the babies delivery, could he?

He tried to get up again. "I need to see her."

"You need to rest still. You've been asleep for almost three days. Your body must know you need some rest."

"Three days!"

"Yes, Harry. Poppy had taken great care of you. She thought it was like old times. Hermione and I had been here as well when time allowed."

"Where is Hermione?"

"She'll be along after her last class. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Stronger. But not quite myself yet."

"You just need some rest. We'll talk after you and Hermione have had a chance to talk. I have a lot of questions, but they can wait."

"Alright. Grandfather?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Harry. We'll talk more later. Why don't you rest some more. I'll just go see to some issues waiting for me at my desk."

Just as Dumbledore walked through the door, Hermione was on her way in. Harry witnessed the affection that they shared and was a bit envious. They exchanged some words, but Harry could not hear. He didn't even want to turn on his empath powers for fear that he'd pass out again. He stared at Hermione as she walk towards him and tried to read her instead.

She was as beautiful as ever, he thought, but definitely thinner. He also noticed that she'd lost some sparkle from her eyes and he felt guilty for being the cause. He didn't have to turn on his powers to know, he just did.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thank you. You?" He thought it was safer to talk cordially for now.

"I've been better." Her eyes began to fill.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Oh, Harry, where were you!" Her voice sounded shaky and was a bit loud.

"I don't know exactly where I was, Hermione. All I know is that it was a very sad place full of lost souls. Hermione, did something happen to our children?"

"Do you know how long you've been away?"

"A few weeks, I think. It seemed longer, but I think I was only away for a few weeks."

"Harry, are you sure it was only weeks? Don't you feel older?"

"No, not really. I know I don't look well right now, but I've had to go without since I left." Hermione gasped at his announcement. "Don't worry, love, I've gone longer than a few weeks without food before, remember?"

"Dear Merlin Harry. Why didn't you find food?" Now she knew why he looked so thin and haggard.

"The place wasn't exactly Hogwarts. It was a place that in between life and death. It was a realm between life and death."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I don't know what I mean. All I know is that I've missed you and hoped everyday to find my way back to you as soon as I could."

The tear Hermione was trying hard to hold back began to fall. Listening to Harry explain where he'd been, though not completely, was slowly breaking through the wall surrounding her heart. Maybe I was a bit harsh, she thought. Maybe he has a very valid reason why he couldn't come home when he'd promised.

Harry realized she wasn't answering him back. She wasn't telling him how much she missed him. She wasn't saying anything at all.

"Is there something wrong Hermione? Did something happen while I was away? I can't turn on my empath right now so that I can somehow connect with the kids." Hermione gasped. She realized Harry had no clue he'd been gone longer than he expected.

"Harry, about the kids…."

"You still look great for being so far along in your pregnancy."

"Harry…."

"I'm sorry I've been away longer than I thought. It took me a while to find the source and I was waylaid by many lost souls. I think you'll be happy to see who the source was though."

"Will you please stop for a minute! You're talking as if everything is okay. Harry, everything is not okay."

"I said I was sorry for being gone a few weeks longer than I expected. It couldn't be helped."

"We'd better talk more later. You need your rest."

"Will you bloody tell me what the bloody hell I did wrong!"

"You want to know Harry!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I'll tell you. You haven't been gone for a few weeks as agreed Harry, you've been bloody gone for over a year!"

With that Hermione left the hospital wing while Harry sat with his mouth open.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know this chapter took a while to get out. I apologize and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry slumped back on his bed, the tears he hadn't shed in long time started to fall. He felt as if his heart stopped, he felt dead like all the other souls he'd come across during what he thought was a successful mission. He wondered what the mission had cost him.

"Harry!" came a deep familiar voice. Harry wiped away the tears and plastered on a smile he hoped did not betray the lost feeling he felt inside.

"Ron, all right there?"

"You git…" Ron stopped mid sentence when he saw how Harry looked. His sunken eyes, gray pallor and bloodshot eyes stopped Ron from continuing with the rest of his tirade. Instead he grabbed Harry and gave him a fierce hug.

"Ron, stop it. You're suffocating him!" Another familiar voice called out from the doorway. It was sweeter and definitely feminine and when Harry looked, and definitely pregnant.

"Hi Lavender, you look…well," Harry finished although it wasn't the word that initially came to mind. Lavender laughed at the distressed look on Harry's face.

"It's all right Harry. I know I look as big as a house." Harry smiled.

"It's good to see you both."

"I'm glad you're home, Harry. We've been worried, but we didn't give up hope. We knew you'd come back in one piece, right love?"

Lavender rolled her eyes heavenward. She didn't think it was a great time to point out that Ron had been worried sick every day since Harry left. Not only was he worried about Harry's safety, but he was worried about Hermione's well being as well.

"Right, Ron." She winked at Harry.

Harry already knew what a ball of nerves Ron could be so he didn't mind that he was trying to act as if he hadn't been worried about him.

"The rest of the family is coming in tomorrow. We just found out from Dumbledore this morning that you'd come back, so we came here as soon as we could. Of course it took us a while seeing as Lav here can't run." Lav elbowed Ron for the remark.

"Only joking love. I know you can still out run me if you wanted to."

"How are you feeling Harry?" Lavender asked seeing the sad look in Harry's eyes.

"I'm still trying to recover. I've been out for almost four days. I just woke up actually."

"You know what I mean. Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be all right mate. That git doesn't have a chance with her now that you're back."

"What?" Harry sat up quickly.

Lavender slapped Ron again for his bad timing. Lavender was trying to hold Harry down while trying to keep herself balance. Harry didn't have enough strength

"Sorry." Ron said.

"No, no. I'm okay. I'm Okay!" He screamed in frustration then realized his folly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you. Will you please explain what you mean Ron?"

"Er… just that there's this bloke, a mediwizard, that's been er… sort of dating Hermione."

Nothing could compare with the hurt, anger and helplessness that filled Harry's being. He felt betrayed. They were still husband and wife, dammit. How could she do that to him? He thought his head would implode. Hermione's been dating and he'd been gone for over a year.

He was trying heart to piece the information together while Ron and Lavender sat quietly. Ron felt guilty for bringing the deadly look into Harry's face. He thought he'd seen the last of those look when Harry had defeated Voldemort. He didn't think anything else would put that look back into his face, but he was wrong. The way Harry looked scared him. He looked as if he was ready to do damage to anyone and anything. Ron swallowed. Harry looked as if he could kill someone.

"Harry? Are you all right, really?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to think is all."

"Harry, when you want to talk, we'll be here. We have over a year of catching up to do. But we can do that when you're feeling up to it. I bet I can beat your pants off in quidditch, now." Ron tried to lighten the mood.

"You can try," Harry answered also trying to keep things light though deep inside he was a volcano ready to erupt.

"We'll be staying here in the castle for a few days. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to give us a room. He said he didn't want to tire out Lavender too much seeing as she'd about ready to pop." Another slap came from Lavender.

"We'll be nearby if you need us, Harry." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you both."

Hermione was a mess. She thought she was finally putting her life back together, and then Harry showed up out of the blue. She didn't doubt that he was dead, but she did doubt that he wanted to go back to her. She spent endless nights crying herself to sleep in self pity. But, at that moment she felt confused. She looked at herself in the mirror. Was she kidding herself? Was Harry telling the truth or was he playing dumb about how long he's been away? Where did he go? What did he find? So many questions still unanswered, and she realized she didn't really give him a chance to answer any of them.

"Hermione?" came a voice from the fireplace. Simon's head peered out of the fireplace. He always wore a gigantic smile that reminded Hermione of Lockhart, but without all the ego. His blonde hair hung just above his shoulder with slight waves. His blue eyes always sparked. Anyone who met him liked him instantly, except for Ron. Ron thought he was just too happy for his own good. That alone made Ron suspiscious.

Hermione didn't want to deal with Simon at that moment, but she knew she had to. It wasn't like her to be rude to anyone just because of her own personal problems. She lowered herself down on the coffee table so that she was face to face with the head staring at her out of the fireplace.

At the sight of her tear stricken face and sad look, Simon became alarmed. Hermione had become such an important person in his life ever since he'd met her about eight months before. He thought she was the most beautiful and most intelligent woman in the world. He'd just moved to England from America when he met her in the arms of a very old man. He thought it funny every time he recalled that day. He actually thought she and Dumbledore were married. He was quite glad they weren't because he knew from the moment he saw her that she wanted her.

"Oh, Hermione. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come over and take a look at you?"

"No, I'm fine. I just hadn't been sleeping very well, is all."

"Do you want me to make you a sleeping drought?" It was a silly question really. He knew that Hermione could whip up a drought for herself if she wanted to.

"No thank you." She was polite, but was reaching her own breaking point.

The knocking on the door cut their conversation short. "Listen, Simon. Thank you for your concern and there's really no need for you to check on me constantly. I'm doing great, really. I have to get the door."

"I like checking on you. I know it's a little late in the week, but do you want to go to dinner?"

"I'm sorry Simon. That's really sweet of you, but I have a lot of things on my mind and I really need some time alone and with my family."

"Oh, all right. Some other time maybe?"

"We'll see." The knocking on the door grew louder. "I really have to see who that is. Bye." She cut her floo connection quickly.

She yanked the door open and was ready to reprimand whoever had been banging on the door until she saw Lavender and Ron.

"All right there, Hermione?" asked Ron ever acting like her big brother.

"I'm all right." She gave them both a hug and a peck in the cheek. "What are you doing up and about Lav?"

"I don't want to hear it, especially from you who didn't listen to me a while back. Besides the mediwizard thinks it's a good idea to have lots of exercise. It's supposed to help for a faster delivery."

"Of course. How is everyone? I haven't much time to visit once the lessons start."

"You could ask them yourself tomorrow. They'll all be here to visit Harry." Ron once again put his foot in his mouth. He realized his mistake when he saw Hermione's eyes water.

"Ron, you have the biggest mouth." Hermione had to smile at that even when her tears weren't cooperating. The comment coming from the mouth of Lavender who'd been the worst gossip back when they were still going to school was something she found a bit funny.

"It's okay, Lav. Really. I just need some time right now."

"Oh and I bet Mr. smiley face was just ready to make you feel better when you told him all about your problems, wasn't he."

The comment made her angry and Merlin help Ron, but he was about to become the punching bag for verbal venting.

"You have no right to say that to me! You weren't the one who was left alone to deal with a pregnancy and difficult delivery without so much as how are you! You weren't the one left wondering whether your husband is alive or dead or just plain didn't want to come back to you! You weren't the one who had to wake up every morning wondering if today is the day your husband would come home. You weren't the one who cried herself at night because your heart had been cut to shreds by the one person you thought would never do that to you!" Hermione's faced flushed and started to heave. She vented out a bit of her frustrations at last. But she knew immediately that she'd done the venting on the wrong man.

Ron stood speechless. He knew Hermione suffered. He knew because he'd witnessed her suffering first hand. He admired her for being so strong during those trying times. He never dreamed that underneath all the control was a volcano ready to erupt. Guess she reached her boiling point, he thought.

Lavender sat quietly on the couch. She rubbed her stomach to soothe the babies within. She already knew she had twins. As a woman, she sympathized with Hermione. But as a person with the foresight, she knew that Hermione would suffer even before she did.

She remembered the day Harry bade them goodbye. When she touched Hermione's hand, the contact brought on a vision. She saw Hermione's suffering. She told no one, not even Ron. She couldn't bring herself to tell Hermione what she would go through. She wasn't sure herself when her vision would happen. She didn't want to warn Hermione of something that might still be years down the road.

She knew too well how her visions could be misinterpreted, so she kept it to herself. She wondered if she did the right thing.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"No, I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You and Lavender have been there for me when I needed you. Even, Draco, Ginny and Neville have been there for me. Everyone actually has been there for me, except for the one person I really needed most."

Just as she spoke Harry popped into their midst. He looked at Hermione and crumpled to the floor.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This should not be as long as the other two, but we'll see. Happy Graduation to all the graduates and Happy Belated Mother's Day to all the moms and Happy Father's Day to all the dads. Oh, and Happy Memorial Day too.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Ron hurried to his friend's side. His obvious concern was written all over his face. "Mate, Harry," he said. He slapped his face gently from side to side.

"Ron, stop it." Lavender told him. Just then a dull ache in her lower back took hold of her. The pain in her abdomen nearly doubled as she stood to ease her back pain. "Dear Merlin. Ron! It's time!"

"What time?" Ron asked.

"I think the babies are coming Ron." Hermione said. "Why don't you take Lavender to Madam Pomfrey and I'll take care of Harry."

"But, Harry's out cold. Lavender couldn't you have waited a little longer?"

"Sure Ron! Tell your kids to stay inside a bit longer would you! It's not me you git! I can't control childbirth!" Just then a gush of water shot down her legs.

"Gross, Lav! Couldn't you hold your pee it a bit? You just went on Hermione's rug. Sorry Hermione."

"That wasn't pee Ron," Hermione said. She was trying to stay calm even when she was quite in a panic inside about Harry and Lavender.

"Oh!" Ron looked as if he had a moment of enlightenment. He'd been attending the Lamaze classes with Lavender. He knew that the gush of liquid from a pregnant woman meant a sure sign of childbirth. "Merlin! Lavender, what the bloody hell are you doing standing up. You should be lying down."

"Hermione, I don't think I can make.." Lavender didn't finish her sentence. She and Hermione stood in stunned silence as Ron fell to the ground.

"He fainted!" Hermione said. She felt like laughing. "How are you feeling? Why don't you go to my room and lie down if you can make it. I'll have someone call Madame Pomfrey."

"Actually I feel fine. It's as if all the pain was just lifted away from me." She glance a look at Harry's form on the floor. She noticed the sweat beaded forehead and it looked as if he were gritting his teeth.

"Harry?" Hermione looked his way. "Do you want to lie down on the couch?" He shook his head. "Are you sure you can handle it? " He nodded his head. She took his hand and gripped it. She knew then that if would have been there when her time had come, he would have done the same.

Hermione levitated Harry from the floor and settled him on the couch. She levitated the pitcher of water and dumped the pumpkin juice on Ron's face. Ron's woke up and sputtered.

"Where… where am I?"

"In my room, Ron, you fainted. Lavender is in the bedroom. She needs you."

"I fainted?" Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, especially the twins. But Harry knows too."

"How, he's out cold."

"I think Lavender's been having labor pains all day and maybe when Harry popped in, he was hit with one of the stronger one." Harry nodded his head. "When he passed out, that's when Lavender felt the full force of the labor pains, but after her water broke, I think Harry woke up an re-directed her pain to him." Again Harry nodded.

Ron looked at the paid apparent in Harry's face. Harry was too weak to try to block it out, but he was strong enough to take on Lavender's labor pain. Of course, the other reason was also because he wanted to experience what a woman went through. He wanted to know what Hermione went through without him.

He was sure his kids were born. He felt them and he heard them in his mind.

"Will Harry be OK?"

"He'll be okay as soon as the babies come out. Harry, I don't think you should block out everything from Lavender though. This is the one thing that women go through that no other man will ever experience, well except you. But I think you should let her feel everything. If you don't, you'll take away the experience from her." He nodded and just as he did, Lavender's shouts came clear across the room.

"Ron! You git. I hate you!"

Ron immediately rushed towards Hermione's bedroom.

Just as Ron left, Madame Pomfrey followed by Dumbledore stepped into Hermione's room. Dumbledore looked at Hermione holding Harry's hand.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"He leapt in here. But he's not the reason I called Madame Pomfrey."

"OH! Right. Lavender is having the baby. Poppy would you mind attending to Lavender in there." He pointed towards Hermione's room. It never ceased to amaze Hermione how he knew what he knew, but she was glad. She only summoned Madame Pomfrey, but she knew that Dumbledore would be there nonetheless.

"Ron! Never will I do this again!"

"Breathe. Hee hee whoo whoo…" Ron went through the Lamaze class breathing technique.

"Shut the bloody hell up Ron! You breathe! Just get these babies out of me!"

"I'm here Lavender. Let me just check on you." Madame Pomfrey advised. She ran her wand across Lavender's abdomen. "You're almost ready to push, dear. Just a few more minutes."

Lavender screamed a few more selected expletive toward Ron as another contraction hit her hard.

As the contraction hit Lavender, Harry gripped Hermione's hand hard. Hermione yelped in response. But Hermione wasn't the only one affected. A loud cry came from another room. Harry's eyes opened as he whipped his head to the direction of the noise. He turned back and stared at Hermione in question.

"That would probably be James. I think he's an empath like you."

"I'll go see to him. You stay here with Harry." Dumbledore knew they needed to be alone.

As if she knew what Harry wanted to know, she continued. "I don't know what type of pain Lavender is going through, but I know what I went through Harry. I would have wanted you to be there."

"I'm sorry," he said. His voice was barely a whisper.

"We can't turn back the time, Harry. But when you're ready to talk I promise I will listen this time. I'm sorry for yelling at you back there and for running away like that."

''s okay." He gripped her hand again. She knew that Lavender was experiencing another contraction. She could hear them from her room.

"Don't you want to turn off your empath?"

"No, I want to feel it. If it's even half the pain that you went through, then at least I'll have an idea."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Can I see the kids before we talk?"

"I'm sure they already know you're here. Of course you can see them."

"I'm really sorry Hermione." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Hermione knew Lavender was pushing then. She could hear her still screaming up a storm in between the pushing.

"Ron! We will never have sex again!" Ron paled at her words. He looked to Madame Pomfrey for help.

"Don't worry dear, it's the pain talking right now." Ron almost let out a loud sigh.

"One more push, dear. I can see the baby's head already."

Lavender pushed again with all her might and the baby's head popped out. "Okay, Lavender, stop pushing for a bit." Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over the baby's head. Ron took a peek to see what was going on but couldn't move far from Lavender's death grip on his hand.

After the baby's nostrils' were cleared with fluid, Madame Pomfrey told Lavender to push again. This time Madame Pomfrey had her wand ready to assist the baby to turn in just the right way. The baby's shoulder could get lodged on the way out without help. She was also preparing to catch the baby on the way out.

When the baby was out, she let out a loud cry. Ron started to tear up. "Okay, dear. Relax for a moment. The other one should be ready to come out soon. I'll just clean this precious girl up and bundle her up."

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over the baby and whispered the cleaning spell. The baby was clean in no time. She bundled her up and set her down in a crib she'd conjured up earlier.

Lavender screamed again. That was another signal to let them know that the other baby was ready to come out.

Harry felt everything Lavender did up until the last push when Ronald Arthur Weasly came into the world. Lavender and the babies were peacefully resting in Hermione's room. Ron was sitting down watching his family sleep on an arm chair next to the bed. He felt ecstatic.

Harry on the other hand felt humbled. He lay on the couch still reeling from the experience. His tears flowed freely and he didn't much care who saw him.

Hermione watched him and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. She knew how much he looked forward to their kids' birth. She knew how much he'd longed for a family of his own. Thinking back, she should have known he would not have missed his children's birth for the world unless something prevented him from being there. She wondered then what had prevented him from being with her.

"Harry, you should go back to the hospital wing and rest," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"I'm okay. I just need to gather my bearings."

"Well, you know where it is when you feel the need to rest, dear. But I'm curious at how you were able to leave without me seeing you?" She was still unaware of Harry's true abilities. "You have to tell me all about it one of these days, Harry."

"I will ma'am. Remind me some time."

"I'll hold you to that Harry Potter. It's good to see you back." She walked out of the room. She knew the couple needed to sort a lot of things out between them.

"Are you feeling up to meeting the boys?"

He nodded. Harry already knew they were going to have three boys, but seeing them in the flesh was different. He was a bit nervous. What if they don't like me, he thought. His insecurities from his childhood crept in.

"Don't worry, Harry. I think they'd be happy to see you finally." Harry was taken aback. She didn't think Hermione was able to read minds, but she read him correctly. "Don't be so surprised, Harry. I still know how to read you even after a year or so."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Am I that obvious?" She nodded.

They walked in the nursery and found three bright eyed little boys staring up at their grandfather as he read them stories. When Harry and Hermione stepped through the threshold, the little toddlers all turned to look at them as if on cue.

"Oh, look who's here boys," Dumbledore said. His voice was a bit more relaxed and gentle.

The three got up and toddled over to where Hermione and Harry stood. Harry couldn't move. He was mystified by the three healthy boys walking with little baby steps toward him. Two had black hair, one with green eyes the other with brown. The other one with brown hair had green eyes, but it looked almost blue green. Must be from his father's side of the family, he thought, and then looked up at his grandfather who wore a great big smile.

He could hear their thoughts and he knew they wanted him to kneel down to go down to their eye level. When he did, they toddled faster towards him. When he wrapped his arms around them, a circle of blue light surrounded them. In addition to the light, there was also some slight trembling, like a minor earthquake that would register at least 2 in the Richter scale. It nearly knocked Hermione and Dumbledore down.

Hermione and Dumbledore watched in awe. Not only were they stunned, but they were teary. Dumbledore stood next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder.

"They know who he is."

"It seems that way."

"Is it an earthquake?" Ron asked from the doorway. Then when he saw the blue light, he knew that it was just his brother and his little nephews creating chaos. He too was in awe. He felt blessed to know such a wonderful man. No matter how much Hermione suffered while he was gone, he knew deep down inside that Harry did not abandon her and his children.

All three stood and watched Harry, James Harrison (after Harry's dad), Brian Sirius (after Dumbledore and Sirius) and Emrys Remus (after Merlin and Remus). Harry laughed as he listened to his kids' thoughts. He almost felt complete.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I'll answer all your question about Hermione's other relationship in the next chapters. I wanted to unite Harry with his kids first.

**Nique**: Thank you for reading. Hope you continue to read my story

**Talons**: Thank you for your reaction.

**Paige Halliwell**: Hey, you watch Charmed too. Don't worry, you'll find out what happens soon.

**Laser-jet**: Keep those translations going. What language are you translating to?

**Shadowmonk**: Thank you for your compliment.

**AlexUhde**: Thank you. Stay tuned.

**AntariansSlayer**: Thanks for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy this one too.

**TubaMann**: Thank you. I'm glad you like my stories. Keep reading.

**KneeShell**: Glad to be back, I thought I'd never get around to it too. Thanks for reading.

**Papercut04**: I'm glad you liked the beginning. Hope you keep reading.

**Quicksilver420**: So impatient. Like I told KneeShell, I thought I'd never get to it. Sorry it took so long.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The tremors were talk of the school and apparently the whole wizarding world the whole week following the incident. Speculations were printed on the Daily Prophet everyday. Wizards within 100 miles felt the tremors. Some were afraid, yet others believed the tremors were a sign of a brighter future. For Harry, the talks went in one ear and out the other. He was having the time of his life with his kids. He didn't care much about anything else, well maybe there was one more thing he did care about.

The talk that he and Hermione wanted never took place. Hermione busied herself with her lessons. Harry busied himself with his kids and spending time with Grandfathers. Although he'd been recovering well, he still couldn't leap far enough to visit Merlin. But Merlin visited him often enough.

He was also giving Hermione time to get used to him being back. But Harry was having a hard time trying to control himself. Every time he caught even a slight glimpse of Hermione, his stomach fluttered and his heart raced. His feelings for Hermione doubled since he left. He knew somehow he'd have to win her back with everything he had. Technically they were still married, he hoped that alone would at least open a crack into the wall around her heart.

The Weasleys were great distraction as always. The lot of them even Draco and Neville visited the day after the tremors.

"Oh, Harry, it's good to have you back," Molly said. She squeezed Harry in a bear hug and started bawling.

"Mum, give him air," George said.

"Let us at him," Fred said. After they pried Molly off of Harry, the rest of the Weasley clan and Draco and Neville took a turn in welcoming Harry back.

"So, Harry, where've you been?" asked Ginny.

"I'll explain it all some other time. Why don't we go to the great hall and feast. Grandfather said the house elves have out done themselves." They all noticed that he didn't really want to talk about where he'd been, so they all dropped it. They followed him all the while chatting about what've been happening in their lives.

Neville finally talked Tonks into a date. They were currently an item.

"Very serious," Ginny added.

Ginny and Draco tied the knot six months before. Ginny played hard to get according to Draco.

"I wanted to wait until after I graduated from Hogwarts is all," Ginny said. That was the truth of it. Since she took over Hermione's position as head girl, she'd been busy with school and other duties. The only good during her year was the fact that Voldermort's presence didn't loom over them.

Harry took in everything everyone told him. He didn't open himself up to receive their emotions. Recovering became one of his priorities. Getting to know his kids was another. Getting Hermione back was yet another, but he figured he could table it until he gained his full magical powers.

He discovered that Draco and Ginny opened the Malfoy foundation. The foundation's mission focused on those in need instead of cheating people out of what little they did have. In a sense, Draco wanted to redeem the Malfoy name for his sake as well as the sake of his children. He and Ginny planned to have at least a dozen to which Ginny rolled her eyes heavenward.

"You wish, Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Ah, I see you've both talked about the subject well," Harry said. He smiled and winked at Ginny. He had a feeling they would do just that.

"Well, love, if we can't have a dozen, at least we would have fun trying, won't we?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Ginny.

Harry laughed at Ginny's expression. She looked ready to hex Draco.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I'm sure Draco would love to sleep on the couch," Harry said. Draco put on a shock face. Deep inside however, he was scared. He'd already had a taste of Ginny's temper. He didn't want to get on her bad side.

They walked to the Great Hall chattering all the way. Their laughter and voices filled the Hogwarts hall. All the children were abed since Harry's presence remained a secret still, or so they thought. At Hogwarts, secrets always spread as fast as gossip.

"What have you heard?" Harry asked the Neville.

"Oh, the usual, that the boy who lived was actually in Hogwarts. The boys all want to see you play quidditch and the girls all want to have a look at your handsome face or marry you."

"Bollocks, but I do want a go on the quidditch field. Draco, Ron, can you still fly?"

"Did I hear something about flying?" George said.

"Yeah, the git here who hasn't fully recovered yet from whatever it was he went through wants to give quidditch a go." Ron was worried still. Harry looked well enough, but he somehow had a feeling Harry was not 100 percent Harry.

"Aw, come on Ron. Maybe a game of quidditch is just what he needs to get his blood pumping," Fred suggested.

"I think you're all nutters, but I will be there just to make sure you lot stay in line."

"Wow, he's been a father for what, a day or less and already he's becoming such a worry wart."

"Sod off, George."

The chatters were broken as soon as they entered the Great Hall. The house elves out did themselves once again. Elaborate decorations incorporated the Gryffindor lion hung on each wall. The tables were filled with chicken, pumpkin pie, pumpkin juice just to name a few. Basically, it was filled with all of Harry's favorite thanks to Dobby.

Although the elves usually disappeared after setting the tables, the headmaster asked Dobby and Winky to stay a bit. He knew how much Dobby missed Harry. He missed him so much, he begged the Headmaster to let him work at Hogwarts to stay close to Hermione and the babies. The headmaster agreed under one condition: Dobby still had to go to Harry's estates and clean it up every other week or so.

Lavender and Hermione joined the crowd in the great hall. A minute of uncomfortable silence descended the Hall when they walked in until Hermione placed a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry preferred a more thorough kiss, but beggars could be choosers. He figured he was making some headway. He also knew that he had a long way to go to get through to Hermione's stubborn head. He could only imagine what a mess she was in her head. Her practical and logical head warred with her gentle and loving heart.

Hermione knew the silence was due to the unresolved issue between her and Harry. She also knew that everything was up to her. Everyone apparently accepted the prodigal's son without any hesitation. She knew she was the only one with hesitations. Damn, wasn't she allowed to have a bit of hesitation after the hell she'd been through without him, she thought. How could everyone be so sure that he really was Harry? He could be an impostor for all they knew. Oh, who was she kidding? No one else made her heart flutter and her insides churn. It had always been Harry and she knew deep down inside it would always be Harry.

She tried not look his way during the feast, but since she was sitting so close to him, it was still difficult not to feel him.

Shortly after the meal, she made an excuse to escape from the crowd, but most of all Harry. Lavender who'd been exchanging glances with Ginny followed her and told them the babies needed to be nursed. Ginny followed them and told them her back hurt from the pregnancy. Since she was about five months pregnant, no one argued. Besides no one argued with Ginny Weasley. She'd grown into a formidable witch.

The men decided to have a game of quidditch to take Harry's mind off of Hermione. They all seemed to have picked up psychic abilities since Harry's been gone. In reality though, it wasn't hard to deduce what Harry's primary problem laid. They all saw they way he'd been looking at Hermione throughout the meal as soon as she entered the room; his eyes always went back to her when he thought no one was looking.

So the men played quidditch while Lavender and Ginny attempted to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked while Lavender readied herself in the nursing position.

"I'm all right. Just haven't been getting a lot of sleep. The boys are teething and are a bit fussy, is all."

"Hermione, this is Ginny and Lavender you're talking to remember? We know how much Harry's absence affected you."

"Really, then why is it you both accepted him so easily? He left you too you know."

"Hermione, we weren't as emotionally attached to him as you. He was like our brother and we're just happy to have him back with us. You on the other hand went through more than what we could imagine. I know you did. You may have tried to hide it, but I knew you were feeling much more that you let on."

Lavender remained silent. She wanted to tell Hermione about her premonition. But she was torn between clearing her conscience or possibly losing her friend.

"Lavender, you're awfully quiet." Ginny noticed. She'd never known her sister in law to be so quiet. It was out of character. "Come on, Lav. Spill it. I know you want to say something."

"I had a premonition."

"When? Why didn't you tell us? Who was it about?"

"Ginny, let her talk."

"It was when Harry left and it was about Hermione. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was unsure of what it meant. I saw you suffering. That was all. But I didn't know what it meant so I never told you or anyone else for that matter. Not even Ron."

Hermione and Ginny remained silent.

"You have to understand. My premonitions come in bits and pieces and I usually have to interpret it. It is about what happens in the future and how far in the future is something I am not usually privy to."

"I'm not mad Lavender. If I knew, I might have been selfish enough to keep Harry here. He might not have never known what was out there that was eating him up inside. No, you were right not to tell me. Besides, we should not try to change fate. You should know that by now."

"I know. But I'm still sorry I didn't tell you."

The boys started fussing once more. "You know, if I didn't know better, I think they're fussing on purpose. When Harry's here, they don't fuss at all."

"Maybe they're trying to tell you something, Hermione." Ginny winked at her.

"Don't start, Ginny. I had enough lecture from your mother earlier."

Ginny and Lavender piped up. Hermione went to check on the boys and Lavender continued to nurse.

"I think I'll go check on the quidditch match." Ginny left. Her mind was turning in her head trying to come up with a plan to get her friends back together.

By the time the quidditch match was finished, Harry had worked out a bit of his frustration. He and Draco played their old positions: seekers. Bill, Fred and Neville were with Draco and Harry, Ron, George and Charlie on one team. They also managed to pick up some spectators just a few minutes into the game. The prefects who'd been on patrol and who were avid quidditch fans went back to their respective common rooms to spread the news. Of course the news spread the way news spreads at Hogwarts: like wildfire.

As soon as the quaffle was thrown up by Hagrid, who became the unofficial referee, there were about a dozen students in their robe on their way up to the bleachers. They watched with fascination at the legends of Hogwarts. They've heard about all of them. They had all left some type of Hogwarts legacy. Of course the person with the most legacy was Harry and it was who they wanted to really see at first until they saw how all of them played together. The children were in awe. Even the 7th years who thought they were beyond being impressed by such show of competitiveness were sucked into game.

Not only was it an amazing game, the game brought houses together. Though most of the players were from Gryffindor, and only Draco from Slytherin, just that fact alone showed the students that even rival houses can get along.

As players swooshed to and fro, the students cheered, but for no particular team. They were mostly cheering the acrobatics. Bill, Ron, Charlie, Neville, Fred and George gave them all something to watch. Ron and Neville played Keeper, Fred and George played Beaters and Bill and Charlie played chaser.

The score differed by only twenty points with Draco's team on top when the seeker appeared out of the darkened sky. The lights from the stands illuminated the golden snitch as if it were an apparition of an angel. Harry saw it first and started for it. Draco did not miss a beat and stayed right on Harry's tail. They were neck and neck as they swerved in and out of the stands.

They both stood on their brooms as if surfing the waves. With outstretched arms they both reached for the snitch. Just as his first quidditch match he stepped too close to the edge and fumbled to the ground. Everyone gasped in simultaneously.

Ron rushed to Harry's side. He didn't even wait for his broom to stop, but dismounted when the broom was low enough near the ground.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled just as he did in his first year and spit out the snitch. A resounding cheer erupted. Ron relaxed just a few degrees and helped his friend up.

"Show off!" Draco joked. He was just as worried, but unlike Ron he tend to try to make things light.

"Off to bed," came Dumbledore's booming voice.

The children grumbled all the way up to the dorms. They discussed the game animatedly with hand gestures and sound effects. They hoped to meet Harry in person, but they knew the people around him protected him like fragile china.

"Well, I guess this game will be the topic of the day tomorrow, if not the week," Fred commented. "I mean, how often do you see the Harry Potter and the famous Weasley brothers play quidditch together."

"Go on, Fred. But don't forget the only famous GOOD Slytherin in Hogwarts history." George said. He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help himself. He had to smile at least.

"If Ginny didn't love you so much, I'd have done something to that huge mouth of yours," Draco joined in the fun.

"Oh, go on. You know you love me just as much."

The banter continued until they reached the castle doors. Harry felt loads better until he saw Hermione descending the steps.

The tension crept inside Harry once again. The others could practically slice through the tension it was so thick. They took it as their cue to leave. They all said their goodbyes and promised to visit again when they could. They walked their way to the headmaster's office to floo home except for Ron who walked to his and Lavender's temporary quarters. They needed to wait a few days before traveling with their little bundles of Joy.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when they were alone.

"The children are fussing. I think they want you near them." Harry arched a brow. He would have rather she told him that she needed him, but alas he knew she still needed time.

"Is it okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay. They're your children too. I don't think I can keep you away anymore than I can keep them away from you."

"I meant would it be okay with you if I stayed in your rooms?"

Hermione hesitated, and then nodded her head in acquiescence. They walked into her rooms together and were greeted with laughter when they opened the door to the nursery.

Since Harry practically lived in Hermione's suite, Hermione gave the boys' nanny a holiday. Although, the nanny was sad to leave her charges, she'd never seen them happier since Harry arrived. The past week had indeed been both a trial and joy for Harry.

A/N: I could have kept on going, but I decided to break it up here. Thank you for your reviews once again. They are truly what keeps me going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

After a full week of living in the same quarters, Harry was going insane with need. His need for Hermione knew no bounds. He was careful, however, since one of his sons shared his gift. His powers grew each day. He was able to block his emotions off from his son – Brian Sirius. He smiled each time he called him Sirius. His son crinkled his nose as if something smelled bad. Harry knew he didn't care much about the name.

"Sorry, love. I wasn't here to warn your mother about your name," he told him. "But you know your name sakes are both great wizards." His son smiled to let him know he understood.

The four of them had a grand day. They took a stroll at the lake. Of course Harry was stopped every few seconds by students who wanted to meet him in person until he put on his invisibility powers on so that he could spend quality time with his sons.

The children squealed in glee and the passersby turned to look where the noise came from. It amused Harry that people become frightened when they hear happy noises and can not see where the noise came from. People often fear what they do not see. Too often they associate the unseen with ghosts. Even that was a puzzle to Harry since they obviously live with many ghosts in the castle. Maybe the fact that they cannot see was what frightened them most, he mused.

After a few students passed with wary steps near the lake where they played, Harry decided to take the boys back inside the castle. He'd forgotten to remove the invisibility protection. When they arrived at the door to Hermione's quarters, he opened the door and pushed the buggy, where the boys quietly lay asleep, ahead of him. Harry should have sensed the other presence in the room, but he tried to tune everyone out when he was with his son. He wanted to give them his undivided attention always.

Harry stopped so fast the buggy jerked. He heard a man's voice in the common room. It was an unfamiliar voice and the only other person in the room was Hermione. He pushed the buggy ahead and walked inside the common room where he thought they would see him. When Hermione didn't look up to acknowledge him, he remembered they were still invisible. He was about to announce their presence when he saw the man take a hold of Hermione's hand.

"Hemione, you've been ignoring me for weeks. Are you feeling all right?" Simon asked. He'd tried owling her but he never received a reply. He'd tried flooing her, but it seemed her floo network was blocked. He was a bit concerned and decided to leave work early to check up on her. He'd also heard that Harry Potter was back, he was the root of his worries really. He didn't like the fact that he now had competition for Hermione's affections.

"I'm had a lot of things on my mind, Simon." She tried to remove her hand from his, but he didn't want to let go just yet. She didn't really want to make a big deal about it because she knew how affectionate he was, but she was sure she felt Harry nearby. She couldn't see him, but she felt him as soon as he walked in the door.

"You look as though you haven't been sleeping much either. Do you want me to prescribe you a sleeping draught?" Harry wanted to snort. As if Hermione, as brilliant as she was, would need someone else to fix her a sleeping draught.

"You're right. I haven't been sleeping well, but you don't have to give me anything. There are just a lot of things I need to sort out."

"I heard Harry's back. Is he bothering you?"

Hermione could feel the temperature change in the room. She knew Simon's comment made Harry angry. She hoped Harry had enough self control to keep hidden. No one outside the close family and friends knew of his invisibility powers.

"No, why would you say something like that?" Harry also wanted to know. His dislike for the man grew with intensity as he stood there listening to them. He noticed the little Brian Sirius getting agitated and quickly blocked Brian Sirius off from his emotions.

"Well, I know how devastated you were when I met you, it must be really hard on you now that his back. It was obvious that you started to get on with your life and his return must have turned your life upside down once again."

"I don't really feel like talking about that right now. I'm doing fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. It's none of my business of course, but I thought that since we've become so close in the past year or so, that you'd confide in me if you needed someone to talk to."

Harry decided to walk the boys into the nursery and put them in their cribs. He was eager to let his presence known.

"Simon…"

"Hermione?" Harry called out as he walked into the room from the nursery.

"Harry, did we wake you?" Hermione pretended he just woke up from a nap.

"Er, yeah." Harry decided to play along. But he knew from her expression that she knew he'd been standing in the same room listening to their conversation." "The boys are still asleep though. I heard voices. I thought you still had lessons?" He looked at Simon. "Oh, hello, I'm Harry, and you are?" He held out his hand.

"I'm Simon Blake; it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Harry wanted to punch him out for the straight faced lie Simon just gave him. Harry had no reservations with opening up himself to Simon's emotions. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the bloke, especially what his intentions were for his Hermione.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Harry said. At the touch of Harry's hand, Simon felt a small shock through his body. He didn't think anything of it. He thought it common to feel some kind of electrical shock once in a while. He was however a bit intimidated by Harry. He'd heard many stories about him when he arrived and even when he lived in America. The news of the Dark Lord's demise traveled quickly and Harry's and his friends' involvement in the defeat of the Dark Lord was well publicized. He also knew that it was Harry alone in the end that defeated the Dark Lord. He knew his powers were great and instead of being afraid, he felt more determined to take Hermione away from Harry.

She needed to lead a normal life, didn't she? Harry would only complicate her life and her sons' lives. She needed someone like him, didn't she? He kept his musings to himself, but Harry felt everything.

"Well, I really should be going." Simon was flustered. He lost all the confidence in his musings with one look at Harry's eyes. He felt as if Harry could see straight to his soul.

"What's your hurry? I wanted to talk to you a while and show my appreciation for taking care of my wife while I was indisposed?" He stressed the word wife.

Hermione should be amused, but she wasn't. She watched the two of them trying to get one up on the other. She would not have it. But she needed to tackle the problem one at a time, which meant one man at a time. "Thanks for stopping by Simon."

"Come on Hermione, he can stay for supper can't he?" Hermione glared at Harry. It pleased Harry immensely that she knew what he was up to, which only meant they were still connected closely than she lead him to believe.

"I'm sure Simon has plenty of patients waiting for him, don't you Simon?"

"Er.. yeah. I really need to get back. It was nice seeing you again Hermione. I'll see you again soon. Harry." He nodded at Harry's direction to which Harry merely grunted.

Simon practically ran to the door. His anxiousness doubled when he looked at Harry. If he still had any confidence in winning Hermione from Harry, he lost it as soon as he caught a glimpse of the way Harry looked at his wife. He knew Harry would never give her up without a fight. Simon was not stupid. He knew he had less than a chance against him. He thought he did, until he shook his hand.

As soon as Simon shut the door behind him, Hermione rounded in on Harry.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what?"

"Oh, please Harry. 'I wanted to talk to you a while and show my appreciation for taking care of my wife'. And what were you doing to him. He practically ran out of here." Hermione wanted so much to laugh out loud. She'd never seen Simon so frazzled before. Not even when there were complications during her birthing.

"I wasn't doing anything, Hermione. I just shook his hand." He put on the innocent look with the puppy dog eyes, but Hermione knew better. "Besides I only told him the truth."

Hermione didn't know how close they'd been standing staring into each others' eyes, but she felt as if Harry just had his way with her. His eyes had never had such intensity as it did at that moment. She felt naked under his scrutiny and to her surprised, she felt alive again.

Harry on the other hand had to put up a good fight with his desire. Hermione was so close, yet he knew that if he kissed her then it would not be enough. He wanted all of her once more, mind, body and soul. He knew by the look in her eyes and the way she shuddered just moments ago that he could take her body, but it would truly not be a victory if he didn't have all of her.

Instead of giving in to his more basic urges, he turned around to face the large fireplace and said "Maybe we can have that talk now."

Hermione took a few seconds to recover from her heightened awareness of her body. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she knew she'd wanted Harry to do whatever it was she saw in his eyes.

"All right," she answered instead of telling him to go to hell. She hated not being in control of herself and she always lost it when she was with Harry.

Harry motioned for her to take a seat. He took the seat across from her. He didn't trust himself yet not to touch her.

"I should like to say I'm sorry Hermione. No don't. I need to say this before I loose my nerve again. I wanted to tell you everything when I walked into the room while you were correcting papers, but I knew something was off when I saw how thin you looked."

"Harry…"

"Hermione, please, let me finish." She nodded for him to continue. "I swear to you, I didn't know I was gone for so long. See, where I was it didn't seem as if so much time had passed. I didn't know where I was at first. Everything looked the same, yet everything was different. It took some time for me to realize that I wasn't in the same world anymore."

"I don't understand, Harry."

"I'll try to explain it the best I can, but even now I have a hard time understanding. See I went through the curtain in the department of mysteries." Hermione gasped. "Yes the same one that Sirius fell through when he tried to save me. I didn't know what it's called, but everything looked the same. The buildings were the same, places were the same, houses were the same, and the only difference was people. There weren't any people in that place except for what I thought were people who popped in occasionally. But I was wrong about that too. They weren't people at all. They were souls passing through on their way to the either heaven or hell I guess."

Hermione listened with rapt attention. Her mind was reeling with the information. She felt guilty for thinking Harry had abandoned her.

"Let me tell you, not all the souls were friendly. The only real residence in that place, I began to dub the in between world, the waiting room. It seemed it was a place where souls become acclimated to their new life so to speak. It is where they wait to be accepted to their final resting place. As I said before, not all were friendly souls, but the permanent residents were those who have not fully accepted that they were dead. They seemed to be in limbo and do not want to pass through yet. It was Nearly Headless Nick who explained to me about where I was. While I was trying to figure out where I was, I leapt home to Avalon and then to Grimmauld Place trying to find you and finally I leapt to Hogwarts thinking that grandfather would have an explanation. At first I thought I was dead because although I was able to use my powers, just the innate powers mind you. I could not use spells or hexes and I couldn't find you. But each time I used my powers, I became weaker. The thing is, I didn't know just how weak I was becoming because not only did I not know where I was, I didn't know what day it was, or if it was night or day. Everything just seemed gray."

"I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea."

"Don't be Hermione. I'm not looking for pity from you; I want you to understand what I had to deal with. I want you to know that I didn't intentionally stay away for as long as I had. When I finally reached Hogwarts and Nearly Headless Nick explained to me what was going on, I began to understand and I helped some souls who wanted help get on their way. My empath powers went on overdrive when I opened up myself to find the emotions that first drew me to enter the curtain. I felt as if I had been struck by a million lightning bolts at once. It took me a while to figure out which emotions belonged to which soul and as I did, I didn't realize I became weaker."

Hermione fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Her heart felt as if it had been pierced by an arrow. She felt Harry's pain and it started to melt the ice around hers. The wall around her heart was crumbling down piece by piece like an old brick building.

Harry looked as if he had relived the pain again. He shuddered at the thought of all those emotions bombarding him. It was as if the flood gates broke and water started pouring in by the gallons.

"By the time I found the one person sending out the emotions that had haunted me here, I was spent. I was so weak he had to fend off the last few souls who still needed my help. When I regained consciousness, I thought I had died once again. The person who'd been sending out the emotions stood over me. He grinned like a madman and I couldn't have been happier to see him."

"Who was it Harry?"

"It was Sirius."

A/N: Sorry this was short and it took so long to get posted. Hope you like it nonetheless.

Thank you once again for your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sat as if the Petrificus Totalus spell was cast on her person. She was stunned to say the least. Her mind raised to the possibilities or the impossibilities for that matter. She remembered back in the sixth year when they'd had to deal with an impostor, actually two impostors.

"Harry, are you trying to say that Sirius is alive?" Hermione found her wits.

"Yeah, I'm sure this time, 'Mione. My empath powers were still strong enough to confirm. Besides, if he wasn't Sirius, then he wouldn't have cried and laughed at the same time from sheer joy of seeing me. His reaction could not have staged. Actually, he had a hard time believing that it was me than the other way around."

"Really?" She was not yet ready to believe Harry.

"Yeah. You should have heard all the questions he asked me before he was sure that I was who I said I was. You couldn't tell who was interviewing whom. It was hilarious when we look back. But at the time, we looked at each other warily."

"What sort of questions did he ask that made you certain he was Sirius and in the flesh, not a mere soul?"

"Firstly, he was not at all transparent. All the other souls that I've encountered looked transparent and most looked healthier than Sirius. You know since you retain the way you look on the day in which you die, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward which indicated that she knew very well what ghosts look like.

"Anyway, he asked me how he barely escaped the dementor's kiss. I had to tell him all about how you and I rescued him during our third year and at the same time saved buckbeak's life as well. Then I asked him who the Marauders were and what were their names. He answered correctly of course. Then he asked me another question and after I answered, I would ask him another question. It went on and on for a while until we were both satisfied of each other's identity."

"Okay, so what happened after?"

"That's were the difficulty was. I was slowly losing my powers and for some reason I couldn't regenerate my strength in that place like I could here in this world. I couldn't leap us out of there. So we wandered around and asked other souls if they knew how to get out at the same time trying to dodge evil souls that are trying to steal your life, your soul at least." Hermione's eyes grew big. Harry kept going. "I don't think we knew whether it was supposed to be day or night. We really had nothing to eat except for the meager food I'd brought with me for the trip. When that was all gone, there was nothing left. Sirius was really in a bad way, so I let him eat most of the food to get some strength back. He was starting to look like a walking toothpick." You were starting to look like one yourself, Hermione thought.

Hermione still kept silent and waited for whatever it was that Harry would say next. She felt a tightening in her heart for what Harry and Sirius must have been going through. She knew at that point that she could no longer keep blaming Harry for not getting back on time for their children's birth.

Harry saw the change in her eyes, but he did not dare open himself up to feel her emotions. They'd had an agreement once before, and he'd never broken any of it. He continued re-telling and reliving the days in which he'd missed her so much and the only thing that kept him sane was their wedding photograph. He took it out of his pocket. It was the muggle photo her mom took. It was wrinkled. The corners curled.

Hermione held it. Her hand shook at the sight. She knew it was probably one of the only things she had left of her mom's memory and she didn't even know if Harry knew what happened to her parents.

"I don't know how long we were wandering around, but it only felt like days instead of months. At least we had each other for company, but not a day went by, even a second when I wasn't thinking of you." His voice became emotional and he dared to look at Hermione's eyes. He saw regret, and what he hoped was understanding underneath the tear filled brown eyes staring at him.

She didn't dare say a word. She didn't trust her voice at that point. She felt the last brick of walls around her heart crumble to open up for feelings that she thought she would never feel again.

"I don't know if it matters at this point, but I still love you Hermione. I've never stopped and I always hoped you would always feel the same. But that's getting off the subject." He didn't want to look at her after the declaration that slipped out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it, but it came out nonetheless.

"Anyway, Sirius and I decided to walk, or in our case hobble our way to the Department of Mystery, the other world's version anyway. We went to the room where the curtain was stored in this world, but it wasn't there. We'd about just given up, but then my parents showed themselves. They told us they could only be there for a few minutes because their journey is very far after they've completed the journey. They directed us to where the curtain was moved to, since I wasn't aware of the move. I assume they moved it after the incident in our fifth year. We thought we'd simply walk through the curtain and be back in the real world, but apparently it wasn't as simple as that. We had to concentrate on the place in which we would like to be. I told Sirius to go to Avalon since Remus and Mad-Eye were there to tend to him. I came straight to where you were."

"Oh, Harry." She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything was fine. That she still loved him. That she never stopped. But pride stopped her. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay Hermione. I just want you to know what happened. That's all. I just wanted you to know. I thought it was time you were ready to listen."

"I'm sorry. I guess I've been giving you a bit of a hard time." Harry rolled his eyes. He just wanted to hold her and love her, but he wasn't sure if he should. Only Hermione made him second guess himself. "How was it that you've been gone for almost two years and Sirius for longer and yet you both managed to stay alive even without food?"

"See, that's the strange part. Mum and dad explained before we left, that the in between didn't really go as fast as the living world. Since they have eternity to go where they want to go, time was irrelevant. So what seemed like only days over there, were actually months or years here on earth."

"That's why you thought you weren't gone that long?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Do you?"

She looked up and saw the hunger in his eyes. Her mouth went dry. She swallowed. He still made her respond physically. She knew the first time she saw him again, even with all the anger she felt, she still wanted him. No one else made her yearn for the physical contact. No one else but Harry.

"Harry."

Harry changed the subject. "So, what about you? I guess you and that bloke Simon are dating?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The nerve of the man.

"Hermione, it was just a question. Besides, that was the impression he was giving."

"Do you think so little of me?" She felt a little hurt that he would think she would simply go on with her life so soon.

"No, I don't it's just that he really wants you badly. And others seem to think you are dating him. I just want to hear it from you I guess."

"Merlin! We went out to dinner once! ONCE! Just because I thought I needed a break and didn't want to be with anyone who looked at me with pity. I had enough self pity for everyone! Every time anyone so much as looks my way it was with pity. Oh there goes poor Hermione. SO I went out to one lousy dinner after he'd asked me more than 10 times by the way. I tried to enjoy myself for a few hours. And what do I get. People think I'm dating. DATING! I can't believe the gall of these people! Who told you I was dating? I bet Ron did, didn't he? He never did like Simon one bit even though I told him many times that we were just friends and we weren't dating. UGH!"

Harry smiled.

"What in Merlin are you smiling at Harry? This is frustrating. I can't believe people actually believed I fancied Simon." She continued to walk around muttering. Harry's smile became bigger and bigger with each step she took. Hermione stopped and looked at him. He looked as if he was about to burst out laughing, but was simply trying to hold it in.

"You think this is all funny, do you?" She walked up to him and kissed him.

It took less than a second for the kiss to register in Harry's brain. He immediately became the aggressor. Wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with all the pent up passion and frustration he'd been through for the past weeks.

The kiss continued on for what seemed like forever for Hermione. She missed Harry so much, she'd forgotten how much until that moment. She knew she let her pride stand in the way, but all those foolishness no longer seemed to matter when he was kissing her. She slowly put her arms around his neck and opened up to him.

They explored each others mouths as if it were the first time. Harry felt his control slipping away and broke the kiss. He looked at her closed eyes and swollen lips and couldn't help himself. He kissed her again. His hand slipped under her blouse. Before his hand could go further, there was a loud knock on the door.

Harry had to concentrate very hard to shake his body out of its heightened state. Hermione righted her blouse and fixed her hair a bit.

"Oy, Hermione," Ron shouted when Hermione opened the door with the most irritated face he'd ever seen. Ron felt as though he'd just walked into a hornet's nest and was about to get stung. Then he saw Harry with his eyes closed still calming his body down.

"Ahem, I was just in the neighborhood, and I saw that Simon character walking out of the gate, and did I just interrupt something really important."

"What do you think?" Hermione asked him sarcastically. She couldn't seem to calm her raging hormones down.

After Harry finally calmed himself down, "It's okay Hermione, I think Ron needs see someone as well." He walked over to her and touched her shoulders. He sent her a calming charm he'd learned from being near her for the past few weeks.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked. He welcomed the change of subject after smoldering from Hermione's deadly stare.

"You'll see. Where's Lavender?"

"At home with the babies."

"Okay, then I guess we'll just take the boys and grandfather for now. Ron you want to go call him before we leave?" He could have leapt Dumbledore to them, but he needed a few moments with Hermione.

"All right, I'll be right back." Ron hurried out of the room to fetch Dumbledore. He knew something significant had happened between his two best friends and he couldn't help but smile.

"That was quite smooth, Harry."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" He looked at her with the innocent puppy dog face.

"You know very well you could have leapt grandfather over here."

"Yes, but I wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes."

She couldn't help it. Her body reacted to him instantly. The anticipation of being with him overwhelmed her to no ends.

He saw the look in her eyes and chuckled. He kissed her forehead. "I don't think we have time for what you're thinking Hermione."

"And what was I thinking, Harry?"

"The same thing I've been thinking about since I saw you again." The heat in the room became unbearable for Hermione. "But for now, I'll settle for kissing you." He kissed her gently. "And holding you." He put his arms around her.

She sighed. "I missed you so Harry." She held him tight. All the walls around her heart disappeared.

"I missed you, my love. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you for the birth and when you lost your parents."

"I still miss them so much Harry."

"I know sweetheart. I'll arrange for you to have a little reunion with them as soon as I get all my strength back."

"You'd do that?"

"I'd do just about anything for you Hermione."

"I'm glad you're back."

"So am I. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry. Even when I was angry with you, I never stopped loving you."

They held on to each other until Ron and Dumbledore arrived.

A/N: Well, that chapter was over and I have to admit it was a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thanks for your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Dumbledore couldn't be happier. His grandchildren have finally reconciled. Seeing them together made his heart feel as if it were ready to burst. He actually felt complete. He couldn't wait to tell Minerva of the news, but whatever it was that made Harry summon him must be really important.

"Ahem!" Ron pretended to clear his throat but then wore a humongous smile on his face. His two best friends had reconciled and nothing made him happier at that moment. He couldn't tell to share the news with Lavender. "Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but you said you had something to share with us?"

Harry and Hermione jumped apart as if they've just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Er. Right!" Harry mumbled. "Just take my hand and hold on tight. I'll probably be a little weak at the end of the trip, so if I faint or anything just let me rest." He smiled. "Ready?"

They all nodded and Harry leapt them out of Hogwarts. True to his word, Harry was a bit weak and stumbled back when they arrived. Ron and Dumbledore were ready. Dumbledore levitated him and put him in a couch nearby.

It took Hermione a few seconds to recognize that Harry brought them to Avalon. She hadn't seen the manor since Harry left. She'd spend time at Godric's Hollow for a bit, her parents' place, the burrow and Hogwarts. She couldn't seem to go back to Avalon for some reason. She left Remus in charge of Avalon so she wasn't surprise to see his head pop in a few seconds after they arrived.

"It's good to see you again, Professor," Hermione said.

"I thought we'd decided not to call me Professor anymore Hermione," he told her and caught her in a hug. She smiled sheepishly at him. He shook hands with Dumbledore and Ron next.

"Remus, how had our guest faired?" Harry asked him. Dumbledore and Ron looked at him and then Hermione who was smiling at Harry.

"Well as expected. Finally got some meat back into his bony ar… I mean body, but he's still as stubborn as a mule." Harry smiled at Remus.

"Will you two stop talking in code already? What the bloody hell are we doing here?" Ron answered. He was as impatient as ever.

"Well, Ron," Came a voice by the doorway. "I think he wanted you to see me, if I'm not mistaken." Three heads turned to look towards the doorway.

Hermione already knew, but the reality of it slammed into her like a wrecking ball. She truly hoped that whoever it was that Harry found was Sirius and not another impostor as before. At first sight, however, there was no mistaking that the man who stood before her was indeed Harry's long lost godfather. Tears immediately gathered in her eyes. The beauty of seeing the next thing that Harry had for a father was amazing to her. She didn't have Harry's gift of empath, but for some reason she knew that the man was the real thing.

Ron was flabbergasted to say the least. He didn't have the same insight as Hermione did, and the reluctance to believe was very strong on his part. Then he saw the way Harry smiled and the way Hermione was reacting. He was at a lost for words. There was no doubt left in his mind that Sirius stood before him. No matter how much he wanted to play devil's advocate, he didn't want to hurt both of his friends' feelings by doubting their judgment.

Dumbledore was not as reluctant as Ron. He, who also had great insight, knew that Sirius was once again among them. He doubted he died that night at the ministry building, but proving it was beyond his scope of magic. He was glad that Harry was very gifted enough to find him. He knew how much it cost Harry to find his godfather, but it seemed that everything was worth the pain when he saw the way Hermione held on to Harry's hands. He knew that their lives would get back on track.

"Well, are you all just going to stand there, or are you going to come and give me a proper greeting?"

Immediately the three moved to Sirius and gave him a welcoming embrace. They all told him how glad they were to see him again and the barrage of questions began.

"Hang on, one at a time."

"Since I've already heard the story a million times, I'm going to find us a few refreshments. Maybe some tea and cookies?" No one seemed to be paying attention to Remus. He rolled his eyes heavenward and started for the kitchen.

Harry and Sirius re-told the story where one would fill in the details the other forgot. They had questions galore for them, and Harry and Sirius tried to answer their questions the best they could. Remus went in and served the tea and cookies without any interruption to the story being told. Even Remus offered some details and the two seemed to have forgotten a certain part.

Hermione was more in awe than when Harry told her earlier that day. She knew that Harry held some things back for her sake, but Sirius would not and she was glad for it. She wanted to know the whole thing. She wanted to feel as if she were there with them, even if it was through her imagination only.

Ron was speechless. He wasn't sure what Harry had gone through, but from the look of him when he first resurfaced, he looked as though he'd been through Hades and back at least twice. Not once had he thought of what type of dangers Harry could have been in. He was too confident in Harry's abilities to worry too much. Sometimes he just thought Harry was so infallible he forgot just how human Harry really was.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was not too surprised. He felt some kind of connection with his grandson. He knew he was alive and that he was suffering somehow, but the extent of his suffering was not clear until now. There were times when he'd wanted to call Merlin for help to locate Harry, but then he'd stop himself and remind himself that the journey was for Harry's and Harry's alone. The journey was somehow part of his training as a wizard and part of learning to be a man. He knew that there were things that Harry had to face alone. He'd proven that much by facing Voldermort, but Dumbledore knew that was not the end of Harry's journey.

"Well, then. I am truly grateful to the powers that be that you are both safe and at home where you belong," Dumbledore told them after Sirius was done talking. "I must tell you however, that your return will surely create much havoc in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. Even though you were exonerated of wrong doing to the murder charges, everyone thought you'd died. So when do you intend to make your public appearance."

"Well, Harry thought we should start with close friends and family first. However, that does not include the Malfoys or Lestranges," Sirius spat out with disgust.

"Er, you'll have to let the Malfoys know seeing as they're now part of our family," Ron told him with a little hesitation.

"What?" Sirius looked as if he was ready to explode. His face flushed and his eyes narrowed as he eyed Ron speculatively.

"Harry, didn't you tell Sirius about Draco's role in the defeat of the dark lord?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, we didn't get to that part of the discussion. It's all right Sirius, Draco has proven himself time and again. He was one of the seven."

"I can't believe this. And what of my cousin Narcissa?"

"She's safe and well. She was being held prisoner. Lucius was using her to gain Draco's cooperation. But we were able to save her and defeat Voldemort. Your other cousins, however, had a different fate. They are in Azkaban being guarded by wards that were put in place by Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione and a few others. The dementors no longer have a place in Azkaban, instead they were given a place in which to roam freely. They were still called upon when the death penalty is given to a prisoner. A few of the dark lord's followers are still awaiting the kiss of death. They are scheduled to receive them soon, but only if the council has determined that the crimes they committed were heinous enough that require the kiss of death, or if they only have to be imprisoned for life."

"There seems to be a lot of changes since I've been away. I guess I have a lot to catch up with. I will start with the three of you and work my way out into the public eye. I will leave it to you for the explanations professor as the truth might be too much for others to actually believe. I have a difficult time believing it myself still and I lived through it. Thanks to Harry, I can remain at Avalon with Remus for as long as I want and at Grimmauld place of course."

"Oh, and I took it upon myself to transfer back everything you'd left me in your will, back into your bank account."

"You didn't have to do that Harry." He shook his head from side to side. "I'm your godfather and I'm supposed to be looking after you, not the other way around."

"Believe me Sirius, I still need people to watch my back. Especially people I can trust." He looked at Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and Remus.

"You know we always have your back, Harry." Ron proudly stated. Dumbledore smiled at Harry. He was glad that Harry finally found what he'd been longing for. He knew from the look in Harry's face that Harry was finally content. He had Hermione, his children and his friends. What more could he ask for.

"Thank you all. Now, as I have taken up enough of everyone's time. I feel we should be going back to Hogwarts. The little ones are getting fussy."

"When will I meet the little ones? I want to meet my namesake especially. I hear he's a handful."

Dumbledore smiled. "They remind me a lot of you, Remus and James. It's like having the marauders back at Hogwarts."

Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Harry looked at Dumbledore with the 'how did you know' look in their faces.

"Oh, come now. You didn't think I'd miss that little trick, did you? Your little map was actually ingenious if you ask me and it had helped Harry, Hermione and Ron a lot through the years. Who do you think put it in Filch's office when Fred and George had detention. I knew their minds were sharp and they'd figure it out and somehow pass the knowledge down to a worthy soul. I'm glad you all put it to good use. Let's just hope they stay with people who continue to use it for the good, eh?"

They all stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. They couldn't believe the headmaster of all people actually knew about what they thought was a well kept secret.

"Sir, how did you happen to know the Fred and George would eventually give it to me?"

"I had a little premonition." He smiled.

Harry realized that he has so many things yet to discover about his grandfather. He looked at him and smiled. He decided to spend more time with him, the kids and Hermione. He figured finding employment could wait a little while longer.

Hermione looked at Harry as if to ask 'did you know?' but all she received was a shrug. Harry didn't know of course. He promised to block them out, so there was no way to ever know the whole truth about any one of them, unless of course they agree to open themselves up to him. Something Harry did not really want to do anyway. He had too much respect for other people's privacy and feelings to open his empath powers unless it was necessary.

"We'd better go. The kids are feeling more than fussy now. They feel irritated, angry and scared? Why would they feel scared? Madam Pomfrey usually looks in on them, right?" He saw the alarm in Hermione's eyes.

He took her hand in his, and Ron and Dumbledore followed suit. They promised Sirius they would visit soon with the boys and off they went. In a blink of an eye, they were once again in Hogwarts inside the nursery.

Panic flooded Hermione's head. She couldn't see her babies. They weren't napping in their cribs where she and Harry left them.

Harry could feel Hermione's panic and because his own panic had set in, it was doubled for him. Ron and Dumbledore took the cue and immediately started to fan out to conduct the search of Hogwarts grounds.

"Hermione, where is the marauder's map. I can't seem to feel them nearby. They seem so distant and they're still angry, hungry and scared."

Just then he heard Hermione scream. He rushed to her side only to find Madam Pomfrey lying still on the foot of the bed in Hermione's room. Harry reached them in no time at all. He crouched down to feel for pulse, then open himself up to feel her emotionally.

"She's okay. She seems to have drugged somehow. We'd better put her in your bed for now while we look for the boys."

"Harry, you don't have to pretend. They're not in Hogwarts, are they?"

"No, Hermione. I'm sorry. They feel too far away."

"Who would do this Harry? Who would take my babies away?" Tears fell freely from Hermione's eyes. She'd never been an emotional unstable person, but it seemed motherhood changed her a bit.

"I don't know love, but I will find them." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You mean we'll find them. They're my kids too. I'm going with you."

Harry nodded as they both walked out the room hand in hand after Harry made sure Madam Pomfrey was okay.

A/N: Sorry once again. I know it took longer that I'd hoped, but I hope you like the latest chapter nonetheless. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

After trying to convince Ron to remain at Hogwarts and then return home to take care of Lavender and their children, Hermione and Harry gave in to his plea and accept his help.

"I can apparate now you know. I don't need to be with the two of you while you're leaping in and out of whatever hellhole it is that you think the boys are in. I can cover your back." Ron argued. "The three of us working together will be much better than two."

"We don't have time to argue," Hermione reminded them as the fear that gripped her heart grew tighter and tighter. "Just let him come if he wants."

"Fine!" He looked at his grandfather and knew that he would remain at Hogwarts and pull whatever resource available to him to find his grandkids. "Let's go."

With that Harry leapt them to a close proximity to where he was receiving the greatest signal from his boys. They arrived at what looked like an abandoned cottage in the middle of nowhere. The dilapidated structure looked as if it would fall over with the slightest whisper of the wind. The shutters were broken and most were barely hanging on by one hinge. It looked like almost like the shrieking shack, but they knew it wasn't.

Using hand signals, they formed a triangle to surround the house. Harry took the front, Hermione the back and Ron levitated to check the top.

Near the door Harry can hear the crying sounds from three toddlers, but when he turned on his empathy powers they were being blocked somehow. He couldn't tell whether the three children were his or not. He made himself invisible and slipped inside one of the open windows.

He slowly crept towards the crying babies using levitation so as to avoid the creaky floorboards. He sensed Hermione's presence near the back door and Ron slowly making his way down from the attic. For the life of him, he could not sense if the noise came from his children. He did sense that his resolve weakened with each second he spent using his powers. With that he decided to turn off his invisibility.

The three converged in a room on the second floor. Hermione removed the invisibility cloak when she saw them. She conversed with Harry mentally. "Why does it seem no one is actually here?"

He looked at her and shrugged. Then he added mentally to both Ron and Hermione, "I can't sense whether the boys are here or not. Some force is blocking them from me. I can sense you and Ron and no one else. Something is off here."

She nodded as did Ron. She signaled that they should go inside on the count of three. She counted with her finger and on the third count she blasted the door open with her wand as Ron and Harry rushed inside wands drawn.

Once inside all they saw in the middle of the room stood a crib that looked as bad as the house. They approached the crib with caution and found three enchanted baby dolls that kept wailing nonstop.

"Dammit!" Harry exploded. Why couldn't he sense his sons? What was wrong with his powers? He couldn't stand feeling helpless. He'd been there many times before, and still he hates it. He hated seeing Hermione looking depleted and torn. He didn't know who took his children, but when he finds them, they'd wish they'd never been born.

He walked towards Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder sagged. She turned around to find comfort in Harry's arms. He held on to her for a while. He needed to calm down and help her calm down too. Ron continued to look around the room for clues.

"Is there anything to turn those bloody things off? They're bloody annoying." They ignored him. They continued to hold each other and draw strength from the other. "I'll go take a look around downstairs."

Harry could feel his robes getting soaked from Hermione's tears. He could feel her wanting to scream, but he knew that her practical and logical mind would not allow her to do so. In lieu of the screaming, however, he felt the earth shake. He knew she was having a hard time containing her anger. He had to heal her.

"Shhh.." he whispered.

"Just let me be Harry. Don't try to heal me. You need all your strength."

"I'm sorry love. I thought I felt them nearby?"

"I'm not blaming you Harry. I just hope my babies are all right."

"They're mine too, remember?"

"Yes." She looked up at him. "I'm scared Harry? What if we never see them again?"

"That's not going to happen. If I can find Sirius in the midst of purgatory, I can find our children. I will not rest until I do."

Hermione merely nodded. What could she say to his pledge? She knew how much he adored their kids. She just hoped they were okay and that they would find them and the person who took them. Her brain was already in motion trying to find the best hex for the person behind the kidnapping.

She felt him weaken. She knew he still needed to recover. The trip itself took a lot out of him. It didn't help that he was frustrated. It didn't help that trying to contain his emotions so as not to create natural disasters also drained him. He was like a walking time bomb and Merlin help those who would be around when he blew up.

Harry knew he was spreading himself thin already. He needed to find his equilibrium and get all his strength back as soon as possible. He knew that his powers need to be restored to one hundred percent if he wanted to find his sons. The failed mission was an example of what would happen when he wasn't up to his full capacity as a wizard. His anxiousness won over his mind just as it did in fifth year when he went to the Department of Mysteries half cocked. It didn't work then, and it sure as hell didn't work this time around.

He also knew that he needed to be strong for Hermione. He tuned her out, but her facial expression alone showed anguished she felt. He didn't need his empath powers to know what she was feeling. He only had to look at her and inside himself to know.

He wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right, He wanted to promise that their kids would be safe and sound. He wanted to do many things for her, for his family, but as before he felt helpless. He could barely sustain his being from just passing out. He also knew that if he touched her or anyone else, it may be the last straw that his volatile body needed before erupting. So he let her sit to gather herself together. He had to get his strength back.

She sat on a stool near the crib and stared down at the dolls. She knew it was foolish to try undo the spell that made the dolls cry. The earth stopped shaking as she reined her emotions in. She needed to be logical and practical. She'd always had that ability to look outside the situation and give an objective assessment. It had worked many times when she tried to help Harry when he tried to work out a solution to a problem or a situation that concerned Voldemort. She knew she needed to do that now, but motherhood just makes it so much harder.

Not only had she failed them as a witch, but she'd failed her sons as a mother. She had to stop herself from starting on the self pity mode. Her sons needed her to be Hermione now, not their doting emotional mother she couldn't help herself to be.

"Everything else looks normal," Ron spoke from the doorway. He found Hermione sitting on the stool and Harry seemed to be in a meditative state.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione acknowledge him.

"What's Harry doing?"

Hermione turned around to have a look. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she'd forgotten Harry was in the room with her. "I guess he must be meditating."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look as if he's breathing." Harry lied on the floor. Eyes closed. Body unmoving. He did look as if he were dead except for the slight rise and fall of his chest

"He's okay. He's trying to center himself. He needs to rejuvenate his body, mind, and soul in order to have full access of his powers. I still can't understand how he holds in his emotions so well. Sorry if I startled you with the earth movement."

"No worries. I knew it was you," he lied. He was ready to bolt up the steps when the house started shaking. If he hadn't remembered what Hermione's powers were, he'd have been up the steps like lighting.

Hermione looked at him with a "yeah right" look. "We'd better get back and re-group. Maybe Dumbledore will have some ideas."

"Maybe we'd better get some more help."

"I don't know Ron. I don't want to put anyone else in danger. Everyone had their fill of pain and suffering when Voldermort was still alive. Besides, I don't know if I can trust anyone outside our family. Someone was able to get into Hogwarts without raising any suspicions. That could only mean that the person who is involved was someone that the staff knew and would trust to leave him or her to wander around the halls of Hogwarts."

"Then we'll recruit the family. You know they would do anything for you and Harry."

"That's just it Ron. I don't really want to involve the family too much. I'd feel guilty if anything happened to any one of them."

"Hermione, you're being unreasonable. At least get Bill, Charlie and I never thought I'd say this, but Draco too. That should be enough for backup. I'm sure we'll also have Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Tonks for support if we need to."

Hermione frowned. She didn't want to put anyone in danger, but they were her kids. She loved them and wanted them home. "We'll ask Harry."

"Okay, we'll ask. But if he becomes stubborn like you, I'm just going to have to go on my own and get help whether you want it or not. They're my nephews. I love them too Hermione. Even if we're not bound by blood, they're still family."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. Harry, you ready mate?"

Harry opened his eyes. He stood up and nodded at the two of them. He knew he didn't need his wand, but he took it out of his pocket. "So, you think the family can help us?"

Ron blushed. He knew that Harry wouldn't have needed as much help if he were 100 percent recovered. "I think we should at least ask for it."

Harry nodded in agreement. He looked at Hermione. They gazes locked for a moment until Hermione looked away. She turned to stare at the dolls once more. An overwhelming urge to comfort the dolls came over her. She bent down to pick up one of the dolls. As soon as she touched the doll she felt the familiar pull in her navel.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron screamed in unison.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Been busy. Hope this keeps you interested. Thanks for your review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Harry let out a scream. One Ron had never witnessed before. He could feel the anguish in the scream, the helplessness. The earth began to shake, fire and water started to spurt out of everything. The wind became unmanageable, like being stuck in a wind tunnel. Ron knew it was all because of Harry. He moved to him and held him.

"Harry, listen to me!" Harry continued to scream. It was as if a dam had burst and all the emotions he tried to keep contained just flowed out. "Harry! Stop it! If you're going to find Hermione and the babies, you need to pull yourself together!" He had to scream each word because of the strong wind.

After a moment, the flames, the water, the wind and the earth calmed down. Harry looked up at Ron and he saw Harry's pain. "Listen, I can only imagine how you must be feeling right about now, but you have to pull it together, for your family's sake."

"I can't lose her again, Ron. I can't lose my kids and Hermione."

"You haven't lost them yet. You have to recover and get some strength so that you can find them. And as much as I'd like not to say it, we have to think the way Hermione would think."

Harry smiled at the thought. He knew he overreacted. But he'd just found his way back to her. They were still trying to make a new beginning. He couldn't mess up again.

"You're right. We need to get back to Hogwarts. There I will have to leave you to brief the family and give them instructions. I need to go somewhere and meditate."

"But Harry, you're much better with explaining things."

"But Ron, you're much better at chess. I will get back as soon as I find my center. Please tell everyone that I'm okay."

With that, he leapt them back safely within the walls of Hogwarts. He needed to go back to Fincayra. He should have thought of it before. How could he have forgotten that he always had the best place to go to recoup. He'd gotten caught up in trying to get Hermione back and spending time with his boys. He really hadn't been taking care of himself at all. He thought he'd have time to heal and time to spend with his loved ones. He didn't foresee such events happening. He knew they would eventually happen, it was his family's curse. Other wizards always tried to get rid of them. Although he'd have to wonder why they were targeting him. No one knew of the connection between him and Dumbledore except for the family. No one knew of his connection to Merlin either, except maybe for Voldermort if he figured it out before his demise.

He had to go back to where his roots were. He knew that Fincayra would give him the extra power he needed to heal himself. He hoped he was right. He looked at Ron who gave him a sheepish "Ron" expression. He knew he could count on him. He'd never failed him when it mattered. Ron nodded in understanding as he walked to the nearest fireplace. He had to start flooing their family.

Harry walked towards the headmaster's office. He knew he'd find his grandfather pacing the floor and Professor McGonagall wringing her hands together in worry.

"You have to leave?" Dumbledore said as soon as Harry walked through his door.

"Yes, I must. I failed my boys and now Hermione is lost somewhere. I just hope they're all with one another at this point. But I can't use any of my powers because they've proven unreliable in their weak state. I have to go to Fincayra."

"Of course. What would you have us do while you're away?"

"Try to find any lead on who has a grudge against me. It's obvious this is all because of me. Sometimes I think it would have been better if I just stayed away."

"Oh, Harry. You know that's not true," McGonagall said.

"Well, the trouble didn't really happen until I returned, did it?"

"Well, would you rather have the trouble happen while you were away Harry," Dummbledore said. "You know just bearing the Potter name will have some kind of attraction to Merlin knows what. I guess it doesn't really matter now whether or not your relation to me or Merlin is known. You've really built a reputation all on your own my boy. It's highly unlikely that the wizarding world would soon forget Harry Potter the boy who lived and their salvation."

"Gee, grandfather. You make me sound like I'm some sort of a Messiah. You know I am not. I just happened to be the unfortunate little child who Voldemort decided to mark with his curse. It's funny. He's gone now, but it seems he still interferes with my life from beyond the grave."

"Come one, Harry. You know very well that there are dark wizards out there besides Voldemort. Someone will always be greedy enough or insane enough to want to rule the wizarding world or maybe the whole world. There are people who are never happy with what fate dealt them. These people will try and change their fate, but little do they know that what they try to change is probably something that they were meant to do."

"I suppose you're right. I need to go."

"All right my boy. Take care." He drew Harry into a hug. McGonagall also hugged Harry before he leapt to Fincayra.

The place was just as beautiful as he remembered. The lush green fields and vivid colored plants with different flowers were just as bright as ever. It was as if the filtering lens was removed from the camera and everything became clear. Harry took a large gulp of air and breath in the sweet smells of the island. He never got tired of the smell. It was something he could never experience anywhere in the world except for Fincayra. It was truly a magical place. He just hoped that there was enough magic to make heal him.

He walked towards Arbassa. The giant oak tree still looked as formidable as ever. He didn't know exactly what time he leapt himself into, but he hoped he would have company. He didn't care what age Merlin or Rhia were at that point, but anyone would be a welcomed sight.

He whispered to Arbassa to open the door. The giant oak tree its door instantly. No hesitation as it did to Merlin when he was younger and the tree thought him a threat to Rhiannon, his sister. They've passed that point, but they still bring it up and laugh about it at times.

Inside, the furniture were still arranged the way Harry remembered. It looked Spartan as usual, but very inviting. He noticed the table was set for four. He wondered who was there. His stomach growled in response to the sight of the food. He heard someone chuckled above.

"I guess the appetite runs in the family too," said a voice that was as familiar as his.

"Emrys. Rhia, Ellen. It's good to see you."

"It's been a while. I thought you may have forgotten how to leap," Emrys said. The twinkle in his eyes let Harry know he was joking.

"Well, you'd wish it were true so that you'd be the only one in the family who had the ability," Harry joked. It was good to be able to joke. He hadn't forgotten about the current situation his family was in, but even Ron who was known to joke around even at times of crisis, did not joke around with him. Everyone was too serious back home. That may be what was adding to his inability to heal himself. The stress he felt from each and everyone in the family was probably too much to bear. At least he hoped that was the reason he couldn't heal himself completely. If being in Fincayra meant putting off a few hours or so in the search for Hermione and his boys so that he can recuperate 100 percent of his strength, then it may be better in the long run. It was probably better for everyone involved that they have him back to his top form rather than worry about him all the while they try to bring his family home.

"Ah, the truth comes out at last. You my boy are very sharp if I do say so myself. It must run in the family eh?"

"Oh, Emrys, leave Harry alone. Let's have supper. I'm sure Harry is just as hungry as his stomach indicated," Rhia smiled at Harry. His nephew, they'd given up on how many greats before the nephew, reminded her so much of Emrys at times. Except for the emerald eyes on Harry, they'd the same boy.

"First I'd like my greeting from my grandson," Harry complied and gave Ellen a huge hug. Then Rhia and Emrys. "It's good to see you again."

They ate supper as Harry gave them a full report so to speak on what was going on in his world. He told him about his children and what had been gong on with his relationship with Hermione. He told them of the time he'd spend in the in between world – purgatory. He explained his theory about why he couldn't heal himself completely. They all seem to nod in agreement.

The next few days Harry spent most of the time meditating and working out the way Remus had trained for the battle. He ran, lifted stones for weights, and because he missed the freedom of flying he's ride on top of the giant eagles that Emrys befriended before as well as the dragon that Emrys once saved from death.

He enjoyed himself, but he also worked on himself with a purpose. He wanted his family back. He saved his energy by not giving into temptation: to try to feel them. But each day he felt stronger and even though he didn't open himself up to feel for his family, there were always four distinct feelings that crept into his heart. The feelings were mostly of sadness mixed in with joy – all he knew was that he shared the same feelings. Harry was positive they were safe, at least for the mean time. He knew that as longs as he was no where to be found, whoever had his family wasn't going to harm them. In fact, he was almost sure that there were more than one person involved and the goal was to rid the world of him – Harry Potter.

He wondered if it would have been better to change into a Phoenix and let himself burn out and be re-born. He shook the thought out of his head. He knew that process would take much longer than the healing he was now in the process of performing on himself. He could feel the strength within his bones.

After a few more days, he was ready to leave Fincayra and rejoin the search for his family. He thought it best to return to the same day he left straight inside the headmaster's office.

A collective gasp filled the room when Harry popped in the headmaster's office, even the paintings gasped and they were used to seeing many strange things that went on in the office. When he looked around at all the surprised faces, Harry felt a lump in his throat. He'd never realized that until that moment how much he meant to so many people. He knew people cared, but only unconditional love would bring people to fight an unknown threat for someone and risk their lives in the process. All of the Weasley's were there, Neville, Draco, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Hagrid and even Sirius who he knew was too weak still. He looked at his grandfather and McGonagall, Merlin would he have to call her grandmother soon? They looked at him and smiled as if they knew exactly what was going on in his head.

"Welcome back, Harry!" Dumbledore broke the silence that surrounded the room.

"Thanks grandfather." He looked around the room. "Thank you all for coming"

With that chaos broke out, of course with the Weasley twins there was always some kind of chaos. Everyone tried to ask Harry questions at once. Where have you been? That was bloody brilliant, how'd you do it? You can't apparate into Hogwarts. The people who already knew the extent of Harry's powers or could only imagine the extent of his powers remained silent with a grin on their faces.

"Ron, you knew about this?" Molly practically accused him of lying to his mother no less.

"Hey, I'm not the only one. Ginny, Draco, Lavender and Neville knew too. So did Hermione."

"Well, of course I understand that Hermione should know, but you Ron? You kept it a secret."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can't keep secrets." He was pretending to be hurt. Truth be said the truth about Harry was the only thing he was able to keep secret.

"You know what I mean, dear. I'm proud of you Ron. That must have been a heavy burden." She gave him a hug and walk towards Harry to give him a hug. Molly had a temper, but she knew when it was pertinent to keep things secret. She wasn't at all hurt that her children kept Harry's true abilities from everyone. Of course she knew that no one really knows for sure what Harry was capable off, they just knew that he was almost invincible. Almost.

The questions kept coming until Dumbledore finally hushed everyone and reminded them that they were there for a specific reason and that was to locate Hermione and the boys and to rescue them from their captor.

"I know where they are." Harry blurted.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been busy. Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit rushed and short, but I hope it's okay nonetheless. Thank you for your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The neighborhood looked exactly like any suburban neighborhood. To the normal muggle maybe, but not to the wizards that roamed the streets. Harry found the unplotted house quite easily. There were no defenses at that point that was strong enough to hold him at bay, especially when the stakes were high. His family was at stake and no power hungry wizard or witch was going to stand in the way of his new beginning.

He told everyone involve what the plan was. They were to guard the outer perimeter that surrounded the house. In order for the plan to succeed, they needed to work together and in sync. It would be Harry and Ron who would infiltrate the actual house invisibly. Since there was only one cloak and Harry, only one person was needed to cover Harry. Ron volunteered. When he gave everyone else a glare, no one tried to talk him out of it. He pointed out that he was the godfather after all and it was his responsibility.

Harry gave them all a coin he'd use to signal them when it was time for them to put up their own shield around the house. Timing was everything. Ron sole priority was to get the children and Hermione out safely.

"Mate, you're sure this time aren't you?"

"Yes, Ron. Something else threw me off before, but this time I'm betting my life that this is the right place."

"It looks so normal, doesn't it?"

"Remember, Grimmauld Place. It looked normal as well, didn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go around back and wait for your signal."

"Thanks Ron."

"No need mate. That's what family is for."

"I want to. I know I owe you more than my thanks, but right now that is all I can give."

Besides he knew that Ron's pride would not take anything more. He wouldn't accept anything materialistic or anything monetary.

"You don't owe me anything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now and you know it."

"Such is our destiny mate. We'll just keep it at that."

He told Ron to keep it down and not to go yet. He tried to reach Hermione mentally.

"Hermione, you there?"

From inside the house, Hermione busied herself with the boys. She bathed them and fed them just as she would normally do had they been at Hogwarts. For weeks she restrained herself from lashing out at her captors. She knew that going along with them would buy some time until Harry would come to the rescue. She was positive he would come.

The first thing they took away from her was her wand. Then they threatened her children if she would not cooperate. She thought letting her children's power destroy their captors, but she didn't want to introduce them to any more violence at such a young age. Their false sense of security would give her more leverage.

She was startled at the sound of Harry's voice inside her head. She looked around thinking maybe she was just imagining things. She'd forgotten about their mental connection. She knew it only worked in certain proximities, so she knew instantly that he was nearby. She didn't know exactly how close, but at least he was nearby.

"I'm here Harry."

"How are you, love?"

"Fine. The boys are fine. They miss you."

"Yeah. I miss them too. I miss you."

"Oh, Harry. I miss you too. Will you please hurry so that I can show you how much."

That was more than enough incentive for Harry. He signaled for Ron to take his position out back. "How many are there?"

"Right now there are only two in the house. Two guards, but the boys are with me and I don't want them to see any violence."

"Don't want them to see a mean mommy huh?" He joked. It was good to have some sense of humor back in his life. It's been too serious.

"Shut it, Harry. Just hurry."

Little did Hermione know that he'd already disabled the two guards while he was communicating with her. He and Ron met up at the hall. Ron had already removed the cloak and Harry revealed himself. He opened the door to where Hermione and his sons were being kept.

"Already here, love." He told her as he popped his head into the room. She ran up to him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster up at short notice.

"AHEM," Ron cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Ron." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was already walking towards his boys. It took a lot of control on his part not to take Hermione then and there, but he knew the threat was far from over. They still needed to deal with the master mind.

"Hi, boys." They already knew he was near as soon as he entered the house. They'd been jumping up and down with their hands up wanting to be carried. Harry lifted them up to his arms and kissed each one of them. "Oh, I missed you so much." They all told him how much they missed him too. They told him how glad they were when mommy joined them, but that they didn't like the way the man was treating her. They told him how much they wanted to hurt the man for hurting mommy, but they knew that it would make their mommy sad if they did something bad to the man.

Harry told them how very proud of them he was for doing the right thing and not making their mommy sad. He told them that he would take them to their grandfather, but they'd have to go to Hogwarts first and that he and mommy would join them later.

He already knew that Hermione would refuse to leave. She wanted to be able to have a little revenge.

Hermione joined the group hug while Ron stood guard at the door.

"We have to get them out of here. Will you go back to Hogwarts with them?" Hermione looked at him with the 'Are you crazy look.' "I didn't think so."

"Glad to know that you still know me so well."

"Ron, you'll have to go with the boys." Ron gave him a glare. "I'll bring you right back. Just give the boys to Lavender and Madame Pompfrey."

"Lavender is not here?" Hermione asked.

"No, she lost the draw. She, Fleur and mom played a variation of Rock, Paper, Scissors. You know that muggle game you all showed us."

"Better hurry Harry. The people will be home soon. They always come home at the same time every night."

He gave the boys a few instructions and leapt Ron and them out to Hogwarts. Then he leapt to where Dumbledore waited to let him know what was going on inside. The plan still remained. The spells needed to go up at the same time in order to trap the prisoners and keep them from disapparating out of the house.

When he went back into the house, he leapt Ron back into the house. He gave him the invisibility cloak. Ron put it over him except for the hood. It looked as if Ron's head was just floating around as he paced back and forth while they waited.

"What about the kids? They'll notice they aren't here."

"I'll take care of it," Harry waved his hand and three images of sleeping babies appeared in the cribs. Hermione hadn't seen that side of Harry's powers before. She knew he could conjure any inanimate object, but never had he conjured up live beings. She was amazed.

Ron was too. His mouth was still opened. Harry never seized to amaze him thus far. He knew that he was not invincible, but at the top of his game, he was awesome.

"Hermione, do you know who the house belongs to?"

"I'm not really sure. I hear voices, but they don't allow me to go out of the room. If we need a walk or anything, someone changes the appearance of the room. You know like the room of requirement back at Hogwarts. The only person we see is Simon." Harry stiffened at the sound of the name.

"Harry, I don't think he's himself if you know what I mean. I think he's under some kind of spell. Not really an imperius curse, but something similar to it. He seems normal, but if you look into his eyes, he just has a far away look that lets you know he's not really all there."

"There is no such curse, Hermione." Ron piped in.

"How would you know, Ron? You're an expert on curses then?" It seemed like old times, Harry thought. He was in the middle of what could turn out to be another argument that could easily be blown out of proportion. He decided they didn't have time for it.

"I love you both, but now is not the time to argue about it. I'll ask grandfather."

They were both quiet as Harry closed his eyes to contact his grandfather. He didn't need to close his eyes, but he might start laughing if he kept looking at the silly faces his friend and wife made. They looked absolutely shocked. It was probably the first time that Harry actually stopped them from arguing. Usually he'd let them argue it out until they finally ask him about his opinion.

Harry kept his eyes closed and concentrated on communicating with his grandfather.

"I have a question grandfather," Harry intruded in his grandfather's mind.

"Well, now. This is the first time you've talked to me this way. I didn't think you had it in you. I should have known better. What can I answer for you my boy?"

"Is there a curse that is similar to the imperius but allows a person the ability to function close to normal?"

"Is Hermione under such curse?"

"No sir, but she thinks someone might be under such curse. She says the person has a far away look in the eyes as if the person wasn't really there completely."

"You do know that the imperius is an unforgivable curse, do you not? Of course you do. Well, in order to go around such restrictions, many witch and wizards try to come up with a similar curse in order to take control of a person without performing an unforgivable curse. I believe that there was a witch who'd been successful in creating such curse. I don't know how often it's been used because there really haven't been reports of such incidents. But the reasons may be because the people can go about their daily lives looking as if they were normal when in fact their thoughts are being dictated by someone else."

"Is there anyway to reverse this curse?"

"I'm not sure Harry. But maybe eliminating the source may be one way. You have to understand, however, that a person that can be under such a curse must have a weak will and mind or a person may have subconscious fantasies if you will of doing some of the things they are doing when under the curse."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"For example, let's take you for example. Let's say your subconscious and your secret wish is to rule the world. You may not show it while you're awake or you try to fight those urges, but when you're asleep you dream of being the ruler. When a person puts you under the curse, you might not know you're actually acting out what you wish subconsciously. You may think you were still dreaming and not really doing what it was that you were doing. You're more susceptible to the curse if the person who cursed you orders you to do something that you wanted to do anyway, but in your subconscious mind."

"I think I understand. What is this curse called?"

"I believe it is Adstringo."

"Thank you, grandfather. I will give you the signal as soon as the parties arrive."

Harry opened his eyes to see his wife and friend staring at him expectantly. He wanted to laugh again when he saw their faces.

"Well, what did Dumbledore say?" Ron asked. He wanted so much to prove Hermione wrong. He didn't think there was ever a time that she was wrong, but he could hope.

"He confirmed Hermione's suspicions. There is a curse called Adstringo that puts a person under some kind of state similar to the imperius, but not unforgivable. He also thinks that since the person under the spell acts normal and seems normal under normal scrutiny, a lot of wizards and witches are not aware of it and do not report it. He also said that the person under the curse must also have a strong subconscious drive to do what the person is doing. Sort of like a secret wish or fantasy."

"What do you think Simon's strong subconscious emotions are then?" Hermione asked. "He treated us great. He played with the kids as if nothing was wrong and he comforted me a lot, always told me everything would be okay."

"That's simple isn't it?" Ron piped in. "He wants what Harry's got. A beautiful, intelligent wife and three strong talented kids."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron mouths agape. "What? It's true. Hermione, you should look at the way he looked at you when you're not looking. Come on. He probably thought he was making headway towards a meaningful relationship with you until Harry came along."

"That's sick Ron." Hermione didn't want to believe that she could have been duped.

"May be love, but I think Ron is right. Remember when he visited you. I felt all his emotions. I knew what he wanted from you."

The clock chimed to signal the arrival of her captors. "Hush, they should be arriving in a moment. What are we going to do with the guards."

"Let me leap Draco and Tonks in."

"What for?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry looked at him again. Sometimes they wondered how he could be so aware about some things and completely oblivious about other things.

"Because, they could morph."

"Oh," was all Ron could say. He covered himself with the invisibility cloak to hide the redness creeping up his cheeks. He was thankful that his friends did not laugh at his occasional mental lapse.

A/N: Almost done. Bear with me for one or two more chapters. Thanks for your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

With everyone in place, they waited some patiently more than others. In the corner of the room where Ron sat, he fidgeted like a small child who was uncomfortable with the suit and tie he was forced to wear. He was more nervous than when they faced Voldemort, of course who wouldn't be. They had an unknown enemy. They didn't know what kind of power the enemy possessed, but they knew he or she must be powerful enough to throw Harry off with crying baby dolls. Then again, Harry was not in his top form, but even then he should have been able to distinguish the emotions.

That didn't matter now. What mattered was that they were going to capture the culprit and bring her to justice and try to get on with their lives. Ron kept fidgeting. It started to annoy Hermione, as usual.

"Ronald, will you stop making so much noise. The invisibility cloak does not include a silencing charm. You'll be found out instantly."

Ron sat still after Hermione's reprimand. Harry merely chuckled and focused on any incoming presence while he held Hermione in his arms. He knew he still had time before the people started to arrive. He didn't have to be invisible until he felt the first presence enter the house. When that happened, he turned invisible instantly.

Hermione knew it was time. Her husband was once again invisible and she felt him move away from her. She knew he needed to move, but it didn't stop her from disliking the fact that his arms were no longer around her. She realized how much she'd miss those moments when they would just hold each other in silence, even with Ron in the room. Those moments were precious back when the war still lingered, but now she knew that those moments should always be precious war or not because the future was a black hole that no one knows about. Except maybe a select few, but those who do not know what will happened in the future even if it was merely a second in the future should do well to remember to enjoy the moments they do have instead of linger in anger and hate. She knew how wrong it was to let her anger fester so long.

Simon entered the room in his semi-normal state. Harry knew the instant he entered the house that Simon indeed moved partly of his own accord and partly because of some other force. Then when he saw him, Harry knew that Hermione was right as usual. He did have the far away look in his eyes. Though, everything he did was probably something he would love to do, he would not have done it had he be his normal self.

Simon moved towards Hermione. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and continued to look into the cribs. He turned around and smiled at Hermione. "I guess they're taking an extra long nap, today?" On other days, they were usually up and about causing havoc around the nursery.

"Yes, they napped later than usual."

"Hermione, you know it would be much easier for you if you didn't resist me. We could have a great home and the boys will have a big yard to play in instead of being stuck in this nursery all day where the only way they get sunshine is through magic. They could have real sunshine and fresh air. Just say you'll marry me."

"We've been over this a thousand time Simon, I'm already married to Harry."

Simon stiffened at the mention of Harry's name. His eyes narrowed at Hermione. She never mentioned Harry's name before now. She always refused the offer with "I'm already married." But she never mentioned Harry's name. Looking at Simon's facial feature, she should have done it before and more often.

Embolden by the fact that her children were safely away from the house and the fact that Harry was near by, Hermione stood her ground. She felt free to stop humoring Simon. She tolerated his attentions for the past few weeks in order to keep her children safe, but no more. Much as she didn't want to hurt him since he was not really in his right mind, she'd finally run out of patience.

"Why do wait for a lost cause? You know that Harry will be killed. Then you will once again suffer as you did the first time he disappeared from your life. Do you like putting yourself in that state, Hermione? I on the other hand will always be here for you. I will give you everything you want. I will make you happy."

"You don't get it do you? I love Harry. He and my sons are all I want. Would you give me Harry then?"

In anger, Simon pointed his wand at Hermione. "Stop talking about Harry! He is not here. I am here. If he loved you, he would be here to try and take you away."

"What makes you think he's not coming or that he's already here ready to take me and the boys away?"

"You've said that many times, but still he has not arrived. You will grow old waiting for him!"

"I would wait until eternity for him, Simon. That is how much I love him and that is how much faith I have in him."

"You lie!" Still he held his wand pointed at her. Harry controlled his anger. He wanted so much to just be rid of Simon, but he knew that the emotions Simon felt almost mirrored his. He felt sorry for him in a way. He did love Hermione after all, but not as much as Harry. And not as much to resist the evil that controls him.

"Leave her alone, Simon," said a voice from the doorway. You can have your way with her later after I destroy Harry Potter. You may do whatever you like with her, but for now she is my bargaining chip so to speak. I have it under good authority that Harry has returned. We must ready ourselves. He will not go down easily. The men will arrive shortly and then we will send him our ransom demand."

Hermione remained standing in stunned silence. She couldn't believe her eyes. That was the first time her captor showed her face. Hermione had always thought her voice sounded familiar, but she could not remember where she'd heard it before. Now she knew. She couldn't believe it.

Harry worked hard to keep himself hidden. He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. But he could feel the hate radiating from her. Hard as he tried, he couldn't imagine why the woman could hate him so much that she would go to so much trouble to lure him and destroy him. He didn't remember ever harming her in anyway. He hardly noticed her. He had to think hard to recall who she was. The memory went back to Dumbledore's Army. Merlin that was so long ago. He wondered whether or not the grudge she had against him stemmed that far in the past.

Ron didn't remember her at all. How could he? He hardly interacted with her back at school. He had his own problems back then and so did everyone else. One being Voldemort. He almost let out a loud sigh, but caught his mouth in his hand just in time. He did notice something familiar about the woman, but couldn't place a finger on it. He was certain he'd seen her before, but not as easily as the Hermione seemed to have recognized her. He was able to see Hermione's shocked look from the corner he was hiding out.

"Marietta?" asked Hermione. There was a slight difference in her appearance, but overall it was Marietta, Cho Chang's best friend or ex-best friend. She doesn't remember if Cho had finally washed her hand off of the tattler. Last anyone's seen her was when the work SNEAK was written all over her face, so to speak. She wondered now if that episode made her what she was now. She remembered she was a sniveling little witch with no back bone. She joined the DA and then went and told everyone about them. She doesn't remember what happened to her after that, but as far as she can tell the words had disappeared from her face.

"Surprised, Granger? You of all people shouldn't be surprised at all. You and Harry were the ones that made a fool out of me, remember?"

"All I remember is that we all took an oath and signed a parchment, a hexed parchment mind you that bound us all to secrecy. And what did you do? You blabbed us out to the world."

"You ruined me that day. That bloody oath was nothing. It meant nothing to me. I was only going along because of Cho. It was all her idea. She didn't care that I didn't really want to join the little group. She just wanted to get close to that git, Harry."

"Don't talk about Harry that way. He's the reason why you still have a world to live in."

"Oh yeah, the boy who lived. The boy who defeated Voldemort. Spare me. He's no one special. He just got lucky that Voldemort was already old and weak. I am sure I could have defeated him myself had I been given the chance. Nevertheless, as soon as Harry arrives to rescue his pathetic excuse of a wife, my army and I will be ready for him."

"If you're so powerful as you say, why do you need an army to defeat Harry. Why don't you duel with him yourself?" Hermione smirked at the sudden flash of fear that reached Marietta's eyes.

"I don't need an army to defeat good ol' Harry. My army is to keep Dumbledore and whoever else he'd recruited to help him away from our fight." Multiple popping started from the living room. The army started to arrive.

Harry heard at least twenty five pops so far. To his estimation, that wouldn't be enough to keep Ron and Hermione busy at all. Then more pops sounded from the other side of the house. There were at leas fifty. Harry smiled. He was sure that the anger that Hermione's been keeping locked up would soon find an outlet. More popping sounds. She wasn't kidding when she said an army. He wondered if they knew who they were fighting and what they were fighting for. It seemed to him that there would be a cause much larger than mere vengeance.

"So, all this theatrics is just to get back at Harry and me? Seems childish if you ask me."

Marietta made a move to get to Hermione. "Why you little…" Simon stepped in front of her. His eyes no longer distant at the moment, but filled with rage. Marietta backed down quickly.

"You are not to harm Hermione, remember?"

"Fine!" she spat through gritted teeth. She couldn't wait to rid of them all. "My plans do not concern you Granger. You and Harry are merely stepping stones to a greater cause." She heard the popping sounds and knew that all of her people have arrived. About 500 in all. She hoped to recruit more after she boasts of the defeat of the great Harry Potter, it wouldn't be long until she would find more followers and gain the ultimate power.

As soon as Harry was sure no one else would arrive, he sent his grandfather the signal.

"What is the greater cause?" asked Harry still invisible.

"Ah, Harry. Still hiding under your invisibility cloak I see. I know all about you Harry. I know that you've been sneaking around under your invisibility cloak all the time we were at Hogwarts."

"If you knew me, Marietta, you wouldn't be doing this at all." She flinched a little at the commanding voice until she saw the commanding figure of Harry Potter. She wanted to swallow hard, but couldn't seem to gather enough spit from her dry mouth. She hadn't realized how much he'd grown and how very intimidating he'd become.

His green eyes glowed like green fire. She saw the strength in his stance and the power that it promised. But she grinned and became her cocky self. All she had to do was take away his wand.

Harry sensed everything she felt, from the slight fear to the triumphant thought she had about his wand. He almost smiled to himself if she thought he even carried a wand anymore. He'd learned that the wand really diminished his powers more that enhance them. Others may need them, but apparently his genes defied all those rules. Thank Merlin.

"Hermione, Ron take Simon and join the others outside. I think Marietta and I have plenty to talk about."

Marietta watched as Ron removed the cloak. She didn't remember Harry taking anything off that way. He just appeared out of thin air. He couldn't possibly have the power of invisibility, could he? Nah. He was just better at removing the cloak that his stupid side kick.

"Oh, I see the trio still fight together, hmm. Or maybe it's the side kicks that fight your battle for you, eh Harry?"

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles Marietta. I just want them to make sure we are given the privacy we need."

"Fine with me! EXPELLIARMUS!" To her surprise Harry remained where he stood and his wand no where in sight.

"Tsk, Marietta. If you knew me so well as you claimed. Then you would know that I no longer carried my wand. They're such a nuisance, those wands." Her eye grew big. Harry knew that he could have taken her wand then, but he wanted to see what else she boasted off.

Marietta tried again. "ADSTINGO!" she yelled. Harry merely put his hand in front of him and shielded himself from the hex. Marietta lost a little of her composure, but she still had more tricks up her sleeve. She pointed her wand towards the cribs. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed. To her surprise, Harry didn't move a muscle. An even bigger surprise for Marietta was the fact that nothing happened to the sleeping babies in the cribs.

"DO you think I'd agree to fight you with my children still in this room? You must be mad!"

"But they were there. I saw them sleeping there."

"They are in a safe place. I wouldn't let them stay here one more minute. Not that they couldn't defend themselves, but I don't want them to see any more violence than they have to. They'll have their time I'm sure, but I'd rather they see it later when they're much older. See Marietta, whoever your sources are were not forthcoming nor were they accurate in their description of me. I felt that when I first appeared. I don't need the cloak Marietta. You thought right the first time. I can become invisibility at will." He made his body disappear from the neck down and then reappear again.

Marietta was slowly seeing the picture. His uncle was wrong about Harry. She didn't see any weakness. He was more powerful that he lets on. He was showing her just how powerful he could be without the use of a wand. He was able to feel her emotions and read her thoughts. He could defeat her with his eyes closed. He could easily take the wand away from her, but he's merely giving her a more in depth look at what he could do.

"You see Marietta, your uncle Rodolphus Lestrange didn't know much about me except for what your aunt Bellatrix told him. Coming from her, the information was very much warped. She hated me and only wanted to see me dead. She tried of course many times, even had her son try to copy Sirius and make me believe Sirius was still alive. Well, Sirius is alive and well and is probably inside the house now battling your army as we speak." When Harry became silent, Marietta could hear the shrieking them the other side of the walls.

"Would you like to see how your army is defeated?"

Outside the room, Hermione barely dodged a curse, but she knew that the galator she still wore around her neck protected her from all types of hexes and curses except for the unforgivable curses. She battled back as she and Ron stood back to back while they stood surrounded by about fifty of Marietta's army.

Tonks and Draco took the same stand and continued to ward off the attacks. They noticed how well trained these wizards were. They looked as thought they had auror training most of them. They wondered how it was that brought them to fight under one figure and to kill Harry of all people. The person who rid them of Voldemort.

The others dispersed all around the house. The odds were at least fifty to one, but those were odds they all liked. Even Neville who never really like fighting was holding his own. Then all of the sudden they heard Harry's voice reverberate out of the walls.

Marietta thought to kill Harry with the Avada Kedavra, but Harry quickly whisked her wand away before she could complete her thought. "I told you, you were able to fool me once with the fake babies, but that was because I was not in my element. I have fully restored my being since then and will not be fooled by you or anyone again. You see, I know what your plans are. You plan to rid of me first and then Hermione, Simon, Ron. Then you plan on taking on Dumbledore and all those you believe are a threat to your ultimate goal. You want to be able to take over the wizarding world the way Voldemort would have wanted, but didn't succeed. You, however, are taking a more subtle approach in leading a type of rebellion. You mislead people in believing that the Ministry is against growth and change for all wizards and other beings. You were trying to convince them that if they followed you, you promised them things that you know you can't deliver. You lie to your so called army to gain their cooperation, but what would happen if they found out that you're only goal is to get what you want and to hades what they want. You give them empty promises in return for their loyalty."

"I only tell them what they want to hear. That's what wizards need nowadays. They need to feel that they are fighting for some kind of cause, any cause to make them feel. Just feel. Since Voldemort's demised, some of these wizards and witches who have trained in order to fight the evil that walked the wizarding world had no purpose. I gave them one."

"But it is an empty purpose and a selfish one. You planned all along to use these people who probably have no evil in them for the purpose of gaining power for yourself. The ministry is not against them, and if there eyes were opened to your purpose, I am positive they wouldn't be fighting your battles. There are plenty of evil in the world for them to fight against. There is still bigotry among all magical creatures and there are still plenty of Voldemort's followers left who had gone into hiding. If they knew that much instead of the convoluted information you've been feeding them, they would think twice before they lift their wands up to defend your empty cause."

Everything was quiet. The fighting outside the walls stopped. Then the sudden roar of curses and promises for Marietta's demise became clear.

"Liar!" Her army screamed. As they pounded on the door to the room, Marietta ran behind Harry to hide.

"Harry! You have to help me, please. How did they find out?"

"Marietta, you brought this all on yourself. I merely let them listen to what you were saying."

"How?" Marietta finally got the picture. Harry Potter was every bit as powerful as everyone said. Her uncle was a fool to underestimate Harry when he was merely a boy. She was stupid in believing him. Her mind became mud at that point. Her brain couldn't take any more and she sat babbling like an idiot on the floor.

When the door opened, the army, what was left standing of Marietta's stood taken aback at the mindless form before them. She kept babbling things like. "He doesn't need a wand. He could turn invisible at will. He could read minds and feel things."

Dumbledore went to the front of the crowd and couldn't believe his eyes. One of his former students sat broken on the floor.

"All right everyone. If you would please find a place to sit in the parlor, I would like to talk to you. As would Harry. I will send someone from St. Mungo's for Simon and Marietta."

"Isn't the Adstringo spell broken grandfather?"

"Sorry Harry, I think maybe the length of time that he'd been under the spell may have damaged his mind as well. Since his mind was still linked with Marietta via the curse, I think maybe he'd inherited some of her madness."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure Hermione would be sad to lose a friend." Dumbledore was surprised once more. To think his grandson who'd been raised by uncaring people could be full of empathy was beyond him.

"I'm sure you're right Harry, but I think she'd be happier to have you hold her instead."

Hermione appeared at the doorway. Their eyes met and just like magnets to metal, they practically flew into each other's arms. They kissed more passionately than before, and this time they didn't care who was in the room.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Just to answer a question that I didn't get to before. I do watch Charmed and some of Harry's powers are derived from that show.

Today's Quote:

Man can live for about forty days without food, and about three days without water, about eight minutes without air ... but only for one second without hope.

_-Hal Lindsey_


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Harry couldn't ask for a more perfect day. The flowers bloomed, the birds sang, the sun shone, and happy. A few weeks after he restored his family, he felt giddy. He supposed men shouldn't feel giddy, but who cared. He wanted to feel giddy. He was after getting married again, he had three wonderful boys and a castle full of people who loved and respected him for who he was.

He'd gone out of the room after Marietta and Simon were taken away. He stood by his grandfather's side as he addressed the 500 men and women.

"If there was ever a time to stand together, it is now. The future is still uncertain as we know it. But as you can see from what happened, there will always be someone who will try to take over and gain an ultimate power. Do not be so easily deceived next time. I give you a chance now to profess your loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix and become defenders of good. There are still Voldemort's followers I'm sure and we have to band together to find those people."

"I will not give you empty promises. And I will not promise that you will be fighting anytime soon, but if and when a fight ensues, I want to be able to call on each and every one of you to defend the world from the evil that tries to take over our world."

The 500 or so men and women declared fealty to the Order and were dismissed. They were given each a coin to carry – both to track them as they were still under probation and to call them when needed.

The rest of the family returned to Hogwarts and rested like they've never rested before. Harry and Hermione went to check in on their sons before heading for the bedroom to make love as they'd never had before.

They'd decided to renew their vows after hours of love making. Hermione insisted they renewed their vows for their children's sake. Harry, of course, who could communicate with his boys knew that the boys really didn't mind at all either way. But Hermione insisted.

"I want a new beginning Harry."

"Anything you want, love."

So there he stood at the altar once more as he awaited his wife to join him. The boys wore their dress robes and sat next to their cousins in a fashioned play pen for the toddlers. The invisible rails were Harry's idea. He wanted to give them the sense of freedom, yet he didn't want any of the babies to wander off.

Next to him, Ron stood. Lavender heard about the renewing of the vows and decided to do it as well. Ron was more stubborn than anyone anticipated, but Harry talked him into doing the manly thing and give in to his wife. "After all," he told Ron. "A renewing of vows could spark of a honeymoon."

To which Ron liked more that the dressing up and standing at the altar.

Next to Ron, stood Dumbledore. He stood there hoping everything would be over soon and he and Minerva could get away for a summer holiday. Harry talked Dumbledore and McGonagall to finally tie the knot. They both insisted that they were too old for such nonsense, but Harry convinced them that they wouldn't want to confuse the boys when they grew up and asked whether or not to call Professor McGonagall grandmother or not.

All the people invited were actually asked to renew their vows or exchange new vows if they were getting married for the first time. As the men awaited their ladies, some fidgeted nervously, but the more experience just stood patiently.

The women then walked down the staircase one at a time, about 12 steps away from each other. The men then became focused at their brides. Not all wore white of course, but all were beautiful.

The sprinkles of baby's breath adorned their hair. They held beautiful roses, all different colors. Their beautiful dresses all had at leas a 12 inch train so as not to trip the other.

Hermione's periwinkle dress fit her snugly everywhere to Harry's delight. Except for the train that loosely fell behind her, all the other parts of the dress hugged her figure like a glove.

Since Dumbledore was also in the ceremony, the only one left to officiate was Merlin himself. For the special occasion, Rhia and Ellen also joined in the celebration.

That day was filled with wonderful memories. Children laughing. Adults laughing. All was right once again.

Harry stood up and waited for silence. In a very emotional voice, "Many of you here today mean a lot to me. Without you, I don't think I could have survived all the challenges that fell on me. I thank you all for being my family, my friend and my mentor. I would like to thank my wife especially." He looked at Hermione and raised his glass. "You mean the world to me. Without you I am nothing. I love you with all my heart." Hermione kissed him to let him know she felt the same. Then he turned to the crown before him, lifted his glass and said, " To new beginnings!"

"HERE, HERE!" they all shouted in unison.

A/N: Hey there. That's it for this one. The last of the trilogy. I know, I know. It could have been better. But this other story of mine is dying to come out and I can't just leave this one hanging. So I'm ending it. Thank you for keeping up with it. Stay tuned for a new story about Harry and Hermione.


End file.
